Best Friends
by hoshi rene
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a sophmore at a High School in Suna. One day, when she was browsing the web, she found something very interesting that made her meet Tsunade Senju. They will help each other even though they have never met. Collab fic with Rinna-chan.
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friends**

Minna-san!

This is a collab. Fic between Hoshi rene and Rinna-chan! We hope you all will adore the story:

**Rinna-chan: **This was an idea Hoshi rene and I had when we were talking about things... We thought about how many girls in the world are in love with their best friends and how said best friends are too dense and cannot see how loved they are. This fic will be in email formats, and I doubt you can find anything like this in .

**Hoshi rene: **Grrrr! Men are so dense. Wait maybe I shouldn't say that. Some of you reading this may be a guy. Oh! I know some of the men in mine and Rinna-chan's life are so dense. Anyways, it is truly amazing how two people living in two different countries have so much in common. Also, Rinna-chan and I thought it would be a good idea to publish on both of our accounts. That way if your fans of her or me you have an opportunity to read it. With that said, I'd like to say never take your friends for granted because you will never know when you need them.

**Warning: **This story contains OOC, because we want some of the characters to relate to our personalities.

_**Summary: **__Sakura Haruno is a sophomore at a High School in Suna. One day, when she was browsing the web, she found something very interesting that made her meet Tsunade Senju. They became pen pals and found more then one thing in common. They will help each other even though they have never met._

_**Pairings: **_ ItaSaku, KakaTsu, NaruHina, ShikaIno, GaaMatsu, NejiTen. one-sided: NejiSaku, SasuSaku

* * *

**Penpal net – find your penpal here!**

**From: Sakura Haruno-sunamail com**

**To: Tsunade Senju-konohamail net**

**Subject: Penpal request**

**Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno and I am sixteen. I am a sophomore at Suna High and I wish to be your penpal! Ok, sorry. That was so not cool.**

**Anyway, I was doing some research over starfish for my biology lesson when I ran into a pop-up about . It was not my original intention to come here, but then I was like, so tired from the research that I just clicked it. Then there was this creepy questionnaire to "find your perfect pen pal" (honestly, what kind of question is "do you have a computer?" if I didn't, I wouldn't be looking at the website.). So there was a list of ten people who would be my "perfect pen pals". I just clicked on the number seven (it's my lucky number) and there was your profile. Do you really have boobs that size? Is it even humanely possible?**

**Well, whatever. Also, I am in love with my best friend (he is a guy! I am not a lesbian!) since we were thirteen. (we are friends since we were seven.) I have pink hair (it's natural), green eyes, small and petite stature, flat chested, long legged, and boyfriendless.**

**Now, that I told you about me, would you like to be my penpal?**

**Sakura.**

* * *

**From:** Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

**To: **Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**Subject:**Penpal request

Hi Sakura! Never ever start an email off like that. That really was not cool. It almost made you seem like a stalker. You're not a stalker, are you.

Yeah. That pop-up from is freakishly weird. In regards to my boob size, hell yeah its humanly possibly. Its so possible that majority of the women in my family have huge boobs along with our youthful looks. For future references you should never ask another female about their boobs.

So you in love with you best friend. I know the feeling. My best friend is a guy to. So don't trip about it no one said your best friend was a girl. Where I am from it is very common for girls and guys to be best friends. Pink hair and green eyes, that sounds like an interesting combination.

Just in case you didn't already know. My name is Tsunade Senju and I am 24. I am a senior at Konoha University. I am also in love with my perverted, lazy ass best friend, since we were 10. We actually live together. I have honey blonde hair and amber eyes

So do I want to be your penpal? HELL NO!

Hehe just kidding, I don't have a problem with it.

So, tell me more about you and your best friend.

Tsunade

* * *

**From: Sakura Haruno-sunamail com**

**To: Tsunade Senju-konohamail net**

**Subject: About me**

**Hey Tsunade,**

**No, I am not a stalker. I just never had a penpal before, and I didn't know how to start off.**

**But I do know what having a stalker is like. I have one. He wears a green spandex with orange leg warmers. He also has huge eyebrows and a bowlcut hair that is just weird.**

**I know the pop-up is weird. I wonder if they make it weird so that people will actually stop to see it's weirdness.**

**I'm sorry for the boob references it's just... I am extremely flat chested. I am a B cup! -cry in the emo corner- Okay, I'm back.**

**Well, I should tell you about myself now.**

**I am the daughter of medics. Suna's little goth sweetheart, generous, good grades, not so popular... The basics. I want to major in History. I always wanted to be at teacher. Sasuke doesn't understand.**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

**My best friend and my love interest since I was thirteen. (We've been friends since we were seven)**

**Totally hot and gorgeous. **

**Although not as hot and sexy as his elder brother, Itachi. Itachi Uchiha is just... I can't even describe it. He's just... Picture the man of your dreams + Every girls wish to god + The sexiest men ever = Itachi Uchiha. But, he's just inaccessible, so we poor mortals have to be happy with his younger brother. **

**Not that I am complaining. Sasuke is very hot too.**

**He has this, duck ass black hair, and these onyx eyes... His alabaster skin, his smooth lines....**

**I'm drooling on my keyboard.**

**He's also an ice-cold hearted playboy.**

**He has already had more girlfriends then I can remember. (I think he wants to break the world record.)**

**And I have to see him dating all these girls and have to endure being his best friend. I have to pick him up when he goes to the parties and gets wasted. (Me or Itachi; we take turns.)**

**His parents, Mikoto and Fugaku are really sweet.**

**I also have other friends.**

**Ino, an emo-goth blonde; Hinata, a shy goth; Matsuri a great genius; Neji a really sweet genius; Naruto a stupid blonde that is a computer genius; Shikamaru, an atheist with an IQ of 200+; Gaara, a red haired emo; Deidara and Sasori, that are artistic bastards and Itachi.**

**Yes. I am lucky. He is my friend.**

**So we are the freaks, and the social rejects.**

**Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Gaara and Shikamaru are in a band. Their name is Black Cat. Sometimes I sing with them too.**

**I believe that after said introduction, you won't want to be my pen pal anymore.**

**It's okay. I'll understand if you reject me.**

**I am used to being rejected. Even my parents think I am a weird thing.**

**Sakura.**

**P.S. You live with the guy your in love with? Lucky you. I wish I could live with Sasuke. Did you ever catch him getting out of the shower?**

* * *

**From:** Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

**To: **Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**Subject: **Stalkers, nosebleeds, Kakashi and shower scenes

I'm glad to know you're not a stalker, now I don't have a reason to ignore the rest of your emails. How about this, instead of thinking of me as a pen pal, think of me more as a new friend that you just met and you want to know more about me. That should take some of the awkwardness out.

No comment on your stalker. The image alone is disturbing enough.

Sakura-chan, you should have more confidence in yourself. If it was meant for you to have bigger boobs then it will happen. Its better to have something than nothing at all.

So you want to major in history. Wow more power to you. The only thing I remember about history was how it would put me to sleep.

Wow, 0_0 your Itachi sound just like my Kakashi but minus the porn book he reads.

Kashi, Kashi, Kashi, that's my nickname for him. Words just can describe his sexiness. Imagine you Itachi, but an older version of him with gravity defying silver hair. He has a body that's built for a god. And he's got a stupid blue mask that keeps you in suspense of what he actually looks like.

Yup, that's right you guessed it. For as long we have been friends, I still haven't seen his face. Yes, I know, but you live together. Well that bastard is a sneaky son of bitch. When we eat together, it's still there but his food is gone from his plate. When he showers he has an extra one with him. He sleeps with his door locked, just so he can put his mask back on when I knock on the door. It's so damn irritating.

Oh as for your questions:** You live with the guy your in love with?** **Did you ever catch him getting out of the shower?**

Yes, we live together. Konoha can be very expensive so we just figured since we knew each other, we are best friends, then we could tolerate living together.

_(Starts drooling on keyboard)_

_Azwsecfgvbhjnmk,lwe5r6tjikolp_

Oops. Sorry about that, I was cleaning the drool of the keyboard.

Anyways, I still drool and get nosebleeds over the image.

Well maybe I should just tell you. Here goes. I had just gotten home from school. I was completely exhausted. I worked in the morning and right after work I went straight to school. Let's just say this was one very long day. All I wanted to do was eat, take a nice long bubble bath and go to sleep. I dragged myself to my room and threw my backpack into the corner and headed to the kitchen to eat leftovers from last night. Once I finished that, I went towards the bathroom to go run some bath water. Not once did I ever think that Kashi was home. He usually has a date every night. I swear he goes through women like he changes his boxers. Anyways, I enter the bathroom and it was steamy. I look to my left and there was Kashi naked as the day he was born stepping out of the shower with that stupid mask still covering his face. His hair was laying flat against his face and the water droplets from the shower were running slowly down his well toned muscles and chest. The water continued its path downward to his stomach, making sure that each and every one of his 8 pack of abs was glistening. The water was going lower and lower until it came to a point where I saw his little friend from down below wink at me. I looked back up to see his eye creasing and I knew he was smiling at me. He raised his hand and said "Yo" that must have bought me back to my sense because the next thing I knew, everything went black. When I came to, I saw that I was somehow in my bed already.

That is a memory forever embedded in my thought. It's actually part of the reason why we moved out of that 2bedroom, 1bathroom apartment and got a 2bedroom 2bathroom one instead. It's not as bad as what happened a few weeks later, which is the other part of the reason we moved from that place. I think I'll tell you next time about. This e-mail is already long enough.

Now, why in the hell would I want to reject you from being my pen pal. Things are just getting interesting. Besides you seem like a nice person, so there is no need to get rid of you.

Tsunade

P.S. So what is one embarrassing thing that happened between you and Sasuke

* * *

**From: Sakura Haruno-sunamail com**

**To: Tsunade Senju-konohamail net**

**Subject: Embarrassing situations with the Uchiha brothers. And the bitches.**

**Dearest Tsunade,**

**I think soon Ino will get really jealous. I believe we shall be great friends!**

**And I am so happy that you didn't reject me. I think that if an interesting person like you thinks I am a nice person that is enough with me.**

**To hell with Karin and the bitches.**

**Oh, you don't know who Karin is. Lucky you.**

**Karin is the major bitch of the school. Red hair, glasses, slutty clothes... The usual. But, since her father Orochimaru is a really rich bastard, she totally owns the school.**

**She has a boyfriend per week.**

**They are the thing you would expect. Football players, popular guys the basics.**

**But she hates us.**

**I think it is because we are friends with the hottest and smartest boys of the school.**

**She has a look for my Sasuke-kun for ages. And Ita-kun too. But Ita-kun already rejected her so much.**

**One of the rejections was quite funny.**

**She (literally) threw herself at him. He just grabbed her forearms and held her at arm's length and said:**

"**I do not appreciate whorish bitches who throw themselves at me. Please maintain a distance of an arm's length from me."**

**I know. Burned and totally K.O.-ed the bitch.**

**Her second in command is Temari. She is another bitch. But she is Ino's archenemy. She is after Shikamaru.**

**And Tsu-chan (can I call you that?), your situation must have been really embarrassing. But, if I may be honest, a kinda had a small nosebleed while reading your email. You are great at describing things. Have you ever considered being an author?**

**About my embarrassing situation:**

**It was like this: I was at Sasuke-kun's house. Mikoto-chan had invited me over for dinner. Dinner was fine, but his brother wasn't present. I think it was something related to visiting the Red Sand brothers (Sasori and Gaara.) (Temari and Kankurou are just the Sand Siblings.). I really hoped Ita-kun was present, for I was wearing a really pretty one-piece. It was white with pink Sakura flowers all over it. Dinner came and went and it was the time to do the dishes. Mikoto-chan said Sasuke-kun would do it. But me being the ever faithful friend I am, decided to go help him.**

**The accident happened when he was carrying a pan full of water. The pan was too heavy and when he passed in front of me, he tripped, spilling the water all over my white dress. Needless to say the dress was no longer white, but see through.**

**I can say that the sexy bastard blushed.**

**Mikoto-chan was kind enough to lend me some of her clothes to me and to put my dress in the washer. Anyway, I entered the first bathroom that I saw. It was really different from Sasuke-kun's. Sasuke-kun's was all messy. This one was all neat and clean. Anyway I took my dress off and gave it to Mikoto-chan, but before I put in her clothes, I kinda took a look around. Whoever this bathroom was for, is one very organized person.**

**Well, I was still in my bra and panties, when someone entered the bathroom I was in. I had my back turned to the door, and when I turned...**

* * *

**Author's notes!**

**Rinna-chan: **So? What did ya think? Is it good? Is it bad? Do give us some feedback on what you think about it. Although on my part, we should continue. I never thought that writing a collab story is so much fun! And I think that writing it with a friend makes it all the merrier!

_**Hoshi rene:**__**Alright we got chapter 1 done. This was really fun. I'm so glad that I can write this with Rinna. So let us know what you think. We love reviews. Until next time.**_

**Rinna-chan and Hoshi rene: Please read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Friends**

Minna-san!

This is a collab. Fic between Hoshi rene and Rinna-chan! We hope you all will adore the story:

**Rinna-chan: **Yes! We made it to chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! And I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as well!

**Hoshi rene: Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took awhile, but its better to have it late than to not have it at all. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: **This story contains OOC, because we want some of the characters to relate to our personalities.

_**Summary: **__Sakura Haruno is a sophomore at a High School in Suna. One day, when she was browsing the web, she found something very interesting that made her meet Tsunade Senju. They became pen pals and found more then one thing in common. They will help each other even though they have never met._

_**Pairings: **_NejiSaku, KakaTsu, NaruHina, ShikaIno, GaaMatsu.

**

* * *

**

From:

Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

**To: **Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**Subject:**NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Saku-chan! How dare you send me an email like that? Why must you leave me in suspense? You should really check your emails before you send them. Make sure that you everything is included. Although I do have my guesses as to who entered the bathroom cough*Itachi*cough. Now hurry up and send the rest!

Tsunade

**

* * *

**

From:

Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**To:** Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

**Subject:** Sorry! The end of the story.

**I'm so sorry Tsuu-chan! You see, my cat stepped on the keyboard and hit the send icon before I could avoid it.**

**Well... Let me return to where I was.**

**I was only in my underwear when I heard someone opening the door. I turned around to see someone I did not know. He had short ink hair similar to Sasuke-kun's and black eyes. I assumed he was an Uchiha.**

**His reaction was really funny. His eyes got really big and his mouth opened. A trail of blood came from his nose. (I made an Uchiha have a nosebleed! Hell Yeah!) We were standing there staring at each other for sometime when I heard Itachi-kun's voice from the hallway.**

"**Shisui, what's taking so long?"**

**Itachi-kun's voice came closer so I pushed the Uchiha out of the bathroom and closed the door. Then I heard the voices outside the door.**

"**Shisui, why are you sitting on the floor staring at my bathroom door?"**

**Then I began to**** panic. I was in Uchiha Itachi's bathroom!**

"**Pink... Hot... Chick... Underwear... Strawberries..."**

**He looked at my underwear! I was wearing strawberry stamped panties. God, I blush just by remembering it.**

"**You're not making any sense, Shisui." Itachi-kun said. Then I saw the doorknob turning. I had forgotten to lock it again.**

**At least this time I was prepared, so I wrapped myself in a towel. Itachi-kun opened the door and saw me, only in a towel (I was wearing a strapless bra. And he did not know I had my underwear beneath the towel.). He also stared. I think he blushed a bit, but I'm not sure. He is the master of stoicism.**

"**Sakura-san."**

"**Itachi-san." (I am a coward. I don't have the guts to call him Itachi-kun to his face so in front of him I just call him Itachi-san.)**

"**Why are you only in a towel in my bathroom and what have you done to my cousin?"**

**Then I explained the entire situation to him. He then just closed the bathroom door after saying:**

"**Well, I'll let you finish getting changed."**

**And that is a pretty embarrassing situation. And it is also how I met Uchiha Shisui, the only Uchiha that's not an ice-cold hearted bastard. Actually he's pretty nice and outgoing. He's in the first year of college.**

**So... Today there was a band rehearsal at the Red Sand brother's house. Sasori and Gaara are really sweet. They appear to be emo and anti-social, but actually they're pretty cool. Next time I'll tell you about how I met them. And why my cat's name is Sandy.**

**Kisses,**

**Sakura.**

**

* * *

**

From:

Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

**To: **Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**Subject:**So evil.

Awwww. Saku-chan you are so evil. Here you had me thinking it would be Itachi but it was just his cousin. Is Sandy the evil kitty that sent the email? Oh yea, I knew I forgot to tell you the other part of the reason that Kashi and I moved into a bigger apartment.

Ok. Fast forward to 3 weeks after I walked in on him. I had a furlough day at school (meaning there was no class for that day), so for once I was home early. This time I checked to see if that lazy bastard was home. Thankfully he wasn't because I so did not want to hear about his latest conquest.

I decided that I would cook and get some cleaning done. Our living room looked like a tornado went through it. I decided to cook chicken alfredo. Mmm, one of my favorites. While, I was letting the pasta and the chicken cook, I started picking up the trash in the living room. An hour later, I was done with everything. When I sat down to eat, I could feel my muscles becoming sore from the cleaning and I decided to take a hot shower to relieve some of the pressure. I walked into the bathroom turned on the hot water, stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Man that hot water felt good. I figured while I was at it I mighest well wash my hair too. Once I was done with everything I cut the shower off and opened the shower door.

Just as I was about to reach for a towel from the towel rack the bathroom door opened. I screamed. It was that idiot Kashi that had walked in. (to be honest I think he did that on purpose) He looked me up and down and stared at my breast and said "My, my, your a lot bigger than I thought." My face grew red from anger and embarrassment. I drew my fist back and threw a right hook. And down he went. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. Just as I was about to walk out of the bathroom, I looked down at him (currently knocked out) and I kicked him in his stomach and muttered "Damn bastard". I stormed out of the bathroom towards my room. I got dressed, grabbed my keys and headed out to grocery store to pick up a newspaper and the apartments magazine. I was determined to find a new apartment for us.

When I came back 2 hours later, Kashi was still sprawled out on the bathroom floor. Hmmph he deserved it. I dragged him to his room, threw him on his bed and went back to the newly cleaned living room and started my search. Another hour passed before the he finally woke up and decided to help me.

Now that I think about it, I had the perfect opportunity to see his face and I completely forgot. Damn it.

Oh well anyways. It sounds like your pretty close to the Red Sand siblings.

Why are they called that?

Hugs and Kisses

Tsunade

**

* * *

**

From:

Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**To:** Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

**Subject: The Red Sand Siblings and Sandy.**

**Hey Tsu-chan!**

**Whenever you get to get a look at his face, tell me what it looks like! Your curiosity is rubbing off on me.**

**And a question: When he has sex, doesn't he take the mask off? Or he does it with it on?**

**And yeah, I'm pretty close to the Red Sand Siblings. They came in to my life after Sasuke and Naruto and before Ino and Hinata. I'm one of the few people who know Gaara and Sasori's biography. I'm going to tell it to you, but I'm warning: If they know I told ya they'll kill me. And It's not something pretty.**

**It all began when Gaara was five. His father had abandoned his mother when she was pregnant and Gaara's mom died when he was three. So he was left to wander the streets and live off the charity and generosity of strangers. Then, Sasori's grandmother found him.**

**Now let me tell about Sasori. Sasori's parents died when he was little, murdered by some criminal when they went to Konoha on a business trip. So he was left alone with his grandmother. She worked all day and saw that Sasori was a very lonely kid. And then she came upon Gaara.**

**Gaara and Sasori are very much alike. Slim built, strong, not very tall, red haired... Their biggest difference is on the eyes. Gaara has teal colored eyes. Sasori has hazelnut eyes. The other difference is that Gaara uses eyeliner and has a tattoo on his forehead. (Kanji for Love.)**

**Sasori's grandmother, Chiyo-baa-chan (I knew her.) took Gaara in. But since he was homeless, she never legally adopted him. And that way Gaara had a home and Sasori a little brother. Everything was fine for a while and then I was ten.**

**When I was ten, I liked very much to play with Sasuke in a park that was near our houses. That day, I found a little cat. She was a blonde cat that had green eyes. I tried to catch her, but she always ran away. So I separated from Sasuke, chasing after the cat. She went and climbed a tree. I, a foolish child, tried to climb after her, but found myself stuck. I cried for help (I called Sasuke first but he didn't show.) and the only help that came was from a boy one year older than me.**

**I asked him to help the kitten and me. Sasori did so, and I decided we would become friends. He too tried to run away from me, but I caught him and said:**

"**Friends don't run away from each other. Unless they're playing tag!"**

**Then we went back to where Sasuke was and we found him in a fight with Gaara. I quickly pulled them apart (with Sasori's help) and in the end we all sat on a bench. Then I announced.**

"**I got myself a kitty and two friends! I'm lucky!"**

"**It's just a cat and two bad guys."**

"**Sasuke-kun!" And I began to cry.**

"**Calm down, Sakura-chan. Gaara and I are good people. Sasuke-san is just jealous. And Sandy is a great kitty."**

"**Yey! That's my kitty's name! Sandy! Thank you, Sasori-kun!"**

**Later on he told me she reminded him of Sand and was just a quick name he thought at the time.**

**But the problems came later on, when Chiyo-baa-chan died. They wouldn't let Gaara stay with Sasori. (they were 15 and 16) but then, all of our parents (Sasuke's, mine's, Naruto's, Ino's, Matsuri's...) said they were going to look after the boys if they could stay together. And so it happened. Sasori found a job to be able to pay for things, and our parents help with little sums of money. When they are needed.**

**Sasori's last name was Sand. So he and Gaara decided to adopt the name Red Sand for their family when Chiyo-baa-chan died.**

**That is their story. And Tsu-chan, is Kakashi your only friend? I want to know more about your other friends! Pweety Pweety Pweease! -does puppy dog eyes pout-**

**Kisses,**

**Sakura.**

**P.S.: Sandy is the cat that sent the email. And she's not evil. (She has crush on Sasori though. Every time he comes over, she gets crazy and won't leave his side.)**

**

* * *

**

From:

Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

**To: **Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**Subject:**What about your friends?

Lol. Sorry, about the subject line. I was just listening to that song. It's by TLC. Kashi isn't my only friend. Sorry about that, I have a bad habit of going on and on about him. It used to work Shizune, Kurenai, and Anko's nerves, but they all know about my feeling for him. I'm not as bad as I used to be when we were in high school.

Anyways, here is all of my friends, don't worry I will take more about them. My friends are Kashi, Shizune, Kurenai, Anko, Genma (Kashi's other best friend), Asuma (Kurenai's longtime boyfriend) and Iruka. All of us have been friends since high school. Well except me, Genma and Kashi. Genma and Kashi have been best friends since birth. And I met them when I was 10. We have been friends since then.

Thinking of this made me recall the first time we met in high school. I was 14. I'll tell you about it.

_I took a deep __breath and walked into the entrance of Konoha High School. I can't believe I'm starting high school. It was the first thought that ran through my head. I was excited and scared at the same time, but I would not show any of it. I was thankful that I would at least know 2 people there. I knew those two idiots Genma and Kashi would be there. Genma would probably come right when the bell rang and Kashi would probably come 10 minutes after school started._

_As I approached my homeroom, I could hear loud cackling. It sounded like a hyena. I walked into the room and I knew exactly whose voice it was that was causing my temples to throb. I looked to the left of the room and sure enough there was Misa Amane and her slut followers. Misa is just like that Karin bitch at your school. She's tall, has long blonde hair, green eyes, an annoying voice, and she's Kakashi's ex-girlfriend. Those were horrible times that I had to endure her. _

_Anyways, I knew immediately that if I wanted to survive for the school year I needed to sit as far away from her as possible. Luckily for me, on the right side of the room there were plenty of seats._ (The classroom was divided into 2 sides). _I noticed that there were 3 other girls there to. They must have had the same idea as me. I walked in that direction to take a seat behind the girl with long black wavy hair._

"_So annoying" I muttered under my breath as I heard the hyena's voice go a pitch higher._

"_You said it." The girl with purple hair said._

"_Hey, I'm Anko Mitarashi" she continued_

"_I'm Tsunade Senju" I responded_

"_I'm Shizune Gaidoku" the girl with straight shoulder length black hair said_

"_I'm Kurenai Yuuhi"the girl with long black wavy hair concluded_

"_And all of them are whores" Nodding my head in that direction. _

"_I could tell that just from looking at them" Shizune responded_

"_Could her voice get any higher, its giving me a headache" Kurenai tried to cover her ears as she made that comment_

"_Trust me it does. We went to the same middle school. That's why I carry these." I dug into my purse and pulled out a pair of headphones and a bottle of aspirin._

"_It seems like I'm gonna need a bigger bottle since I will be sharing my aspirin from now on." I smiled and handed each of the girls a pill. We all instantly clicked and started talking_

_While we were talking I notice that Kure (Kurenai's nickname) started to turn red. I looked in the same direction she was looking at and a saw a tall, skinny guy with short black hair in spikes. I thought he was cute. He looked in our way and started walking towards our area. The closer he got the more Kure would turn red. I knew instantly that she liked him. He sat in the open seat to the right of her and diagonal from me._

"_Hey Kurenai. How was your summer?" he asked_

"_F-f-f-fine A-a-asuma-kun"_

"_That's good. By the way, you look very pretty today."_

_I guess that was all it took, because I saw Kure sway in her seat and she was out. It was cute that she fainted._

"_Damn Asuma, I didn't know you had it like that. I'm Tsunade by the way."_

"_Hello Tsunade. I didn't know I had it like that either." He leaned close to me and whispered_

"_But you know what I like her just like that" I looked at his face and saw that his cheeks had a bit of pink in them._

"_So am I to assume that you like her to" I asked_

_He just nodded his head. Thankfully, Kure wasn't out for too long. Shizune told me that she was worse in middle school. When she would see him she would instantly faint._

_The bell had rung for homeroom to start and people was starting to settle down in their seats. That was when I felt a pair of hands on my chest and a wet pair of lips on my cheek._

"_Hmm. You have certainly grew on over the summer Nade" the voice squeezed my breasts at this comment._

"_GENMA! YOU PERVERT!" I shouted and tried to punch. But he dodged them all. I saw that all of my new friends faces was red from what he did._

"_You may be able to dodge my punches now, but I will get you when you least expect it." I declared and returned back to my seat. Genma sat on the left side of Shizune._

"_Does he always do that?" Shizune asked_

"_Unfortunately yes. He's been doing that since we were 10. You would think he would get tired of the beatings or that I would be used to him doing that, but I refuse to let him have the privilege of continuing without being punished for it."_

_Since it was homeroom and it was the first day we really didn't have much to do. Homeroom was only for 30minutes and there was 10minutes left. The door opened up and Kashi walked in and headed towards our group._

"_Yo" he said_

"_YOUR LATE!" Genma and I yelled_

"_Oh well you see I was so excited that it was the first day of school that I got lost on the road of becoming an adult and…"_

"_Save the bullshit Kashi. I don't want to hear it." I cut him off before could feed me more of his bull._

"_That hurt Nade. Don't you believe me." He sat down in the empty seat to the right of me. You should have seen the look on Misa's face when she saw him sit next to me. Have you ever seen the blowfish puff up, that's what she looked like._

"_Hell no! I know all of you dumb ass excuses"_

And from that point on we all became close friends. We met Iruka in the 10th grade. Now I'll tell you about each of my friends

1) **Name:** Kurenai "Kure" Yuuhi

**Age: **24

**Appearance &Personality: **Long black wavy hair, red eyes, and tall, medium built, kind, quiet shy.

**Major: **Art

**Career Goal: **She is already a well-known artist here in Konoha for her work with illusions. You can look at one of her paintings one way and when you look at it again you can see a completely different picture

**Extra Info: **A month after we all first met Asuma had asked Kure to be his girlfriend and they have been dating ever since

2**) Name:** Shizune Gaidoku

**Age: **23

**Appearance &Personality: **Short black hair that comes to her shoulders, black eyes, average height, skinny, shy, gets scared easily when I unleash my wrath on the guys and show off my strength.

**Major: **Chemistry

**Career Goal: **She wants to be a poison information specialist. I'm telling you she loves making and discovering different types of poison. She hopes to work for Konoha's Center for Diseases and Control (KCDC).

**Extra Info: **After we graduated from high school she has started to like Genma. So it's been like 6 years now. Her and Kure live together.

3) **Name:** Anko Mitarshi

**Age:** 23

**Appearance &Personality: **Medium length purple hair. She keeps part of it in a spiky ponytail and the rest she leaves hanging. Her and Shizune are the same height. She has two snake tattoos one on each arm. They are kind of creepy looking. She's loud, crass, will curse you out in a heartbeat and is the first person to get into a fight.

**Major: **Criminal Justice

**Career Goal: **She wants to be a KFBI agent (Konoha Federal Bureau Investigation agent. She wants to go undercover and kick criminal's ass

**Extra Info: **She hasn't really expressed any feelings for anyone. Her past is a little bad to. When she was 11 her parents abandoned her in their old raggedy house. She was in foster care but her foster parents abused her, so she ran away. She was on her own until she was 15. Aunt Misaki (Asuma's aunt) found her when she tried to break into her apartment. Somehow both of them had a connection and Anko has been there since then and she calls Aunt Misaki mom.

4) **Name:** Asuma Sarutobi

**Age: **24

**Appearance &Personality: **Short black hair that is in these tiny spikes, black eyes, tall, well-built, smokes a lot, lazy, loves to bribe people.

**Major: **Computer Science

**Career Goal:** He also wants to work for KFBI, but as a computer specialist and not a field agent like Anko. He wants to hack into people's computers, track information. He wants to do that while staying at home in his bed.

**Extra Info: **His dad was the principal at my old high school. Him, Genma and Iruka are roommates. They stay in the same apartment buildings as Kashi and me. He picked up a bad smoking habit from his dad. He has been smoking since he was little, but thankfully he doesn't smell like smoke all the time. Lately Kure has persuading him to quit smoking. So far its been working, he hasn't smoke for the past 2 months.

5) **Name:** Iruka Umino

**Age:** 23

**Appearance &Personality: **Brown hair brown eyes, a scar across his nose, average height, medium built, gets embarrassed easily, kind, caring.

**Major: **Liberal Studies

**Career Goal: **He loves working with kids and he wants to teach elementary school.

**Extra Info: **Opposites must surely attract because he has the biggest crush on Anko but she doesn't know it.

6) **Name:** "Horny" Genma Shiranui

**Age:** 24

**Appearance &Personality: **Pervert, shoulder length brown hair, black eyes, a little taller than Iruka but shorter than Asuma and Kashi, well built (all of the guys work out together), always has a toothpick in his mouth (I don't know why but he's just always had it)

**Major: **Law

**Career Goal: **He wants to be a lawyer and open up a firm with Kashi

**Extra Info**:He is the second biggest pervert in Konoha. Jiraya-san is the first. He read Jiraya-san books to but not in public and he also feels on us girls all the time, which results in him having constant black eyes.

And finally more info on Kashi

7) **Name:** Kakashi "Kashi" Hatake

**Age:** 24

**Appearance &Personality: **I already told you all of this from when I walked in on him in the shower

**Major: **Law & Criminal Justice

**Career Goal: **He wants to open up a law and private investigator firm with Genma

**Extra Info: **Currently him and Genma work as interns at a law firm. All of the employees love them there. He's good at tracking information that is hard to find. Pervy Jiraya raised him.

Sigh. I'm also gonna tell you something about his past. Its part of the reason I talk so much about him. He's been through a lot and it isn't pretty. So you didn't hear it from me. If he finds out I told you I will deny everything. Here goes.

Kashi father was a well-known marine. Him and Pervy Jiraya was the best of friends until Jiraya moved overseas and they lost touch. Anyways his mother died while giving birth to Kashi and from that point his father started to isolate himself from him. His father had went on a very important mission with his team. Things didn't go as planned and he had to make a choice to save his team or complete the mission. He chose to save his team. In the end, those ungrateful bastards ridiculed him for saving their worthless lives. After that his father went crazy and became a well-known criminal called the "White something" I don't remember the name. He first killed his old team; from there he started to kill a lot of good and innocent people. Finally when Kashi turned 10, his dad couldn't take it anymore so he killed himself and Kashi was the one to find his body. He was always told how much he looked like his father and he didn't like that so that's why he started to wear a mask. Pervy Jiraya had gotten word of what happened and that he was Kashi's new guardian. He packed up everything and moved back to Konoha to raise Kashi and to become a writer. He writes porn. Sorry he calls it erotica. Supposedly to him there is a difference.

Anyways from the time he was 6 to 10 he never really let any in even Genma was left out. They were close but not as close as they were before. He has built this huge wall around himself then he met me when were was 10. Together both Genma and me made a sent that wall crashing to the ground.

So that's his history. Lol. Our first meeting was more like Gaara's and Sasuke's. When got into a fistfight to.

To answer your question of if he has sex with his mask on, well from what I heard he does wear it. When he does take it off he blindfolds the girls first and make sure it is secure. That's college gossip for you.

Man that was a really long email. But at least you know about my friends. Oh wait I forgot to tell you more about me. My major is math. You already know about my traits and personality. I want to be a math teacher but for high school. I love to cook and punch perverts. It is fun to do.

Lol

Tsunade

P.S. So does this answer everything?

**

* * *

**

From: Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**To: Tsunade Senju-konohamail net**

**Subject: About my friends.**

**Tsu-chan!**

**Now that was a long email. Well, since you took your time to tell me all about that, I'll tell you all about my friends and how I met most of them.**

**Let's begin with Sasuke-kun!**

**I met him when I was seven and that I had just moved from Konoha. I was born there! I guess I never told you that...**

**Well, I was assigned to sit in front of him. He just went out and pulled my hair! The he had the nerve to say: 'Annoying pink hair.' We became friends from there on. Then we met Gaara and Sasori. Then I met Itachi-kun.**

**It was funny. Sasuke-kun had come over and his brother as well. But I didn't know. I was about 11 years old. Then I saw him doing a headlock on Sasuke-kun. I just threw the little ball of paper I had on my hand at his neck. He let Sasuke-kun go and then I screamed. 'Big Bad Guy!' Then Sasuke-kun said he was his brother.**

**When I was twelve, I met Ino, Hinata and Neji. I had just been transferred to a different classroom where Sasuke-kun was not present. I was scared. I was always with Sasuke-kun. So when I entered the classroom and saw Hinata, she was trying to disappear because Ino was being too loud. Her screeching annoyed me and I walked over to her and said: 'Shut up pig. You're too loud.' She answered: 'What did you say, Forehead Girl?'**

**Naruto just walked over to me and asked me out on a date. Sasuke-kun beat the hell out of him and we all became friends. Ino already knew Shikamaru and introduced him to us when he moved over. Neji is Hinata's cousin...**

**I think I'm forgetting someone...?**

**Well, I gotta go to class now. I'll do the profiles when I come back. And probably add anything that I might have forgotten.**

**Hey, I'm back...**

**Oh, god, Tsu-chan...**

**Something terrible happened today...**

**I'm crying so hard. I'm at Ino's house now...**

_**Hey, Ino here.**_

_**I had to get Sakura away from my computer or she would damage it with her tears. Well, you'll have to wait for another email later, because now Sakura is in no condition to write.**_

_**Oh wait Hinata is calling me. The boys have arrived. What the fuck is that Bastard's brother doing here?! Sorry I gotta kick an Uchiha out of my house.**_

_**Hello Tsunade-san. This is Hinata.**_

_**Ino-chan just left and forgot to send the email. Itachi-san is talking with her now. He's trying to convince her to let him stay. What his brother did was not very nice though. He was very rude. Well, I'll let Sakura tell you what happened later.**_

_**It was a pleasure meeting you.**_

_**Farewell,**_

_**Hinata.**_

**

* * *

**

Rinna-chan:

Hey, people! I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter! And Boo! Nobody got the person who walked in on Sakura! Everybody thought it was Itachi. I'm mean! Well, We love reviews people! So send them in!

_**Hoshi-rene: Lol! Rinna-chan no booing the people. Besides I got it wrong to. Yes you are so mean leaving with yet another cliffy. I'm just as interested to find out what happens next and I help write it. I guess that means we have to wait to find out what happens next. We really do love reviews. So please send them in (pouting with big puppy dog eyes)**_

**Both: Until next time please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Friends**

Minna-san!

This is a collab. Fic between Hoshi rene and Rinna-chan! We hope you all will adore the story:

**Warning: **This story contains OOC, because we want some of the characters to relate to our personalities.

_**Summary: **__Sakura Haruno is a sophomore at a High School in Suna. One day, when she was browsing the web, she found something very interesting that made her meet Tsunade Senju. They became pen pals and found more then one thing in common. They will help each other even though they have never met._

_**Pairings: **_NejiSaku, KakaTsu, NaruHina, ShikaIno, GaaMatsu.

**

* * *

**

From:

Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

**To: **Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**Subject:**R U OK!

OMG! SAKU-CHAN, ARE YOU OK! WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT THE HELL DID SASUKE DO? IF HE HURT YOU I`LL KICK HIS EMO ASS!

Hello Sakura-chan,

This is Shizune and Kurenai. We hope that all is well. We're so sorry but we had to take Tsu-chan's computer. We are over at her and Kakashi's place and we started to hear her typing the keys really hard and it looked as if she was going to throw her laptop against the wall. So I distracted her and Shizune took her laptop and Kakashi is holdin her back all she keeps saying is "I'M GOING TO KILL THE EMO!" We really do hope that everything is ok.

Much Love

Shizune and Kurenai.

* * *

**From: Sakura Haruno-sunamail com**

**To: Tsunade Senju-konohamail net**

**Subject: Of Emo bastards and betrayals.**

**Tsu-chan! There is no need for you to destroy the computer! Otherwise, how could you read this email?**

**I feel like you need an explanation of what happened. I'll give you a detailed one.**

**For starters, for you to understand the whole thing, you need to know somethings of the social structure of our school. Suna High's social structure is divided into this:**

**1- The popular**

**2- The athletes**

**3- The wannabe's**

**4- The I don't care.**

**The popular are the ones who have money, who dictate the rules and the fashion of the school. It is composed by the skanks and the playboys. The athletes are the ones who dedicate themselves at the sports, the wannabe just want to belong to the populars and me and my friends belong to the I don't care part of the social structure.**

**There is also a prize called "Student of the year". It's a prize that is given to the best student. The school gives us a list with the nominee and we vote for who we think deserves the prize. Every year, mine, Sasuke-kun's, Sasori-kun's and Itachi-kun's name appear on that list. But we never win because we belong into the last social segment of the school. But Sasuke always wanted to win that prize.**

**And that's when the shit hit the fan.**

**He betrayed us and passed over to the popular's side. How? By dating the most popular girl in the school, Karin. **

**It all began on Sunday. Hinata-chan had the great idea of us all going to a carnival park that just opened nearby. We would spend the day and part of the night there, enjoying ouselves. The people who were invited: Me, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Naruto, Neji-kun, Gaa-kun, Sasori-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Matsuri-chan, Deidara-kun and even Itachi-kun. But, Sasuke didn't show up.**

**I asked Itachi why he didn't come. He answered me that Sasuke left earlier that morning without saying where he was going.**

**I was sad. Because you see, usually, when we go out like this, we don't stay in one large group. Usually we break up like this: Me, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata-chan; Ino, Matsuri-chan, Gaara, Shikamaru-kun. Tenten-chan and Neji-kun; Deidara-kun, Sasori and Itachi-kun.**

**So I would end up with Hinata and Naruto but no Sasuke.**

**My pleasant surprise was that we broke up in couples, so in the end, I spent the whole day with Itachi-kun! He won a lot of things for me.**

**Well, on Monday, at Homeroom, Sasuke-kun didn't seat at his seat next to me. Instead, he sat at the seat next to Karin, where usually her boyfriend of the week would sit. I couldn't believe my eyes. Sasuke had gone over to the Dark Side!**

**Class had begun so I couldn't confront him. But on Break Time I went after him.**

**He was alone in the hallway so I screamed his name. He stopped but didn't turn around. So I ran over to him. I wanted to be able to see his eyes while he explained everything to me.**

**And...**

**He said the we were a bunch of nobodies because we had no money or power. That he was an Uchiha, so he should be with the higher class people. That we were a bunch of idiotic people. That he hated having to mingle with his bastard older brother. That we were only pulling him down. That he truly hated us. That Karin would give him an opportunity for him to be what he truly wanted.**

**It hurt so much. Like a thousand daggers in my heart.**

**He began to leave and I mad a even bigger fuller fool of myself by saying that he couldn't do that. I said to him that I loved him and I would be all alone without him. **

**He stopped when I said that I loved him. So then he turned his head to look at me over his shoulder and said, while smirking:**

"**Who would ever love you? You're so annoying, Sakura."**

**I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. I ran and hit someone. I looked up and it was Itachi-kun. And he held me in place and asked me what happened. I trashed in his arms. He tightened his hold and I just came down on him, telling him everything and crying really hard. He just stood there, hugging me. When I was done, he told me to look for Ino and to assemble everyone at her house. Tsu-chan, I swear to you, his look was so dark that I feared he would kill someone. He had this really dark aura.**

**So then we all assembled at Ino's. At the beginning she didn't want to let Itachi in, but I asked her to do so. And she complied.**

**I'm writing this in the morning after. Please, I need your comfort and advice too. I... **

**I really wish you were here. I wish that you could hug me really tight and give me some kick ass advice. But I need to go to school now. Unfortunately.**

**Love,**

**Sakura.**

* * *

From: Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

To: Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

Subject:Who wants to kick an emo's ass? I DO!

Saku-chan,

THAT BASTARD! How could he betray his friends for an award? I should come out there and kick his ass!

What purpose does that stupid award have anyway?

Sigh. I should calm down before my friends think I'm going to destroy my laptop again.

I'm so glad that the high school I went to was not divided like your school. I mean sure every schools has the popular kids and athletes, but ours wasn't as divided as yours.

I'm so sorry that you had to endure all of this pain. It's never fun to have your heart broken. I wish I could go to Suna and give you a bug hug and tell you that everything will get better. I'm glad that you have such good friends to help you through this. It is better to surround yourself with people who you know loves you without a doubt. Just know that karma is a bitch and what Emo-bastard did to you will surely come back to bite him in the ass.

I can't believe he told you that you are annoying and who would ever love you! That just pisses me off even more. How dare he say some bullshit like that! Don't you dare believe him either! You have plenty of people who love and care about you.

Although I must say I'm starting to like Itachi. You definitely need to keep him close to you.

As time goes on, I know that you will eventually get over Emo boy, whether it be sooner or later, but eventually it will happen and you will find someone way better than him to love you.

Always keep your head up and stay strong.

Hugs and Kisses

Tsunade

P.S. Something to make you laugh. Kakashi is starting to whine and complain that I spend too much time emailing you and not enough time with him anymore. Lol.

**

* * *

**

From: Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**To: Tsunade Senju-konohamail net**

**Subject: Calm after the storm.**

**Hi, Tsu-chan.**

**Things here are calm, now. The bastard is still there, with the popular. Itachi-kun says he barely spends any time at all at home. I'm hanging out a lot more with Itachi-kun, or should I say, Itachi-kun, Deidara-kun and Sasori-kun are hanging out more with us youngsters.**

**And this really funny thing happened the other day: Hinata and I were leaving the library, after getting some books and Sasuke ran past us, really fast. (He's the fastest from our year.) And, seconds after, Sasori ran past us, obviously trailing Sasuke. Then Itachi-kun and Deidara came walking and we joined them. Hinata asked what Sasori was doing, chasing Sasuke like that. Then Deidara answered:**

"**Danna wants to beat the Emo into a Bloody Pulp, yeah!"**

"**It's a shame he's so fast." Hinata answered. I agreed heartfully.**

**But this I have to tell you:**

**Ino and I, do drama club. And yesterday we were getting changed into our costumes, for we will have a play soon and the costumes got ready. So it was requested that Ino and I change into them. Well, I don't really know what happened, but...**

**Ino was already dressed in her peasant's clothes, but I was struggling with my Mrs. Lovett's dress. (Yes, we're doing Sweeney Todd. The director, Ibiki is a big fan of Tim Burton. Mr. Todd is a boy named Sai.) Well, guess my surprise when the door opened and Itachi-kun and Shikamaru entered.**

**Ino, the dumbass blonde she is, forgot I was still dressing, seeing Shikamaru all sweaty from the handball club. So she said all cheerful:**

"**Hi Shika! How do you think I look as a peasant?" she left, closing the door and locking me and Itachi in the dressing room!**

**I don't know how red I was, but I was very, very embarrassed.**

"**Let me help you with that."**

**Itachi-kun looked very embarrassed too. And I'm proud to say that he blushed!**

**Yes! HA HA! I made Uchiha Itachi B-L-U-S-H!**

**We talked while we were locked. I asked him why the teme hated him so much.**

**He told me that his father always preferred him over Sasuke and that their mother always treated him like an adult and Sasuke like a little child. He told me their father loved Sasuke very much, but he just couldn't support Sasuke's foolishness.**

**I could tell he kinda felt guilty for it so I told him it's not his fault that Sasuke did that. That nobody thought so. I saw that he relaxed and even smiled.**

**Then he invited me to go out with him, Shisui-san and another friend of theirs. He said she's Kiba-san's (a boy from my class) older sister and Shisui's girlfriend.**

**It would be like a double date!**

**HE didn't say anything. He said it was just going out with friends. But I'll show him... Haruno Sakura is not a woman to be underestimated!**

**We're going out tomorrow, so I'll send you an email tomorrow telling you how it went.**

**Best Wishes and Kisses,**

**Sakura.**

**P.S: Keep it that way! Make Kakashi realize how important you are to him and them make him beg! Muahuahuahahua!**

**P.P.S: Don't think I'm weird. I'm just tired of always being the sweet innocent girl. The play is two days from now. I'll make the best Mrs. Lovett ever! SHANNARO! ;)**

**

* * *

**

A/N: That's it for now. So until next time. Please Read and Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Friends**

Minna-san!

This is a collab. Fic between Hoshi rene and Rinna-chan! We hope you all will adore the story:

**Rinna-chan: **

**Hoshi rene: ****Yay another chapter is done. Ya'll already know the disclaimer. Oh by the way no flamers are allowed. So if you don't like it, please push the back arrow and read something else.**

**Warning: **This story contains OOC, because we want some of the characters to relate to our personalities.

_**Summary: **__Sakura Haruno is a sophomore at a High School in Suna. One day, when she was browsing the web, she found something very interesting that made her meet Tsunade Senju. They became pen pals and found more then one thing in common. They will help each other even though they have never met._

_**Pairings: **_NejiSaku, KakaTsu, NaruHina, ShikaIno, GaaMatsu.

* * *

**To: Tsunade Senju – konohamail net**

**From Sakura Haruno – sunamail com**

**Subject: A disastrous date.**

**Tsu-chan!**

**I'm already sending you this email without waiting for your reply because I can't wait to tell you the news!**

**Well, let's begin with the disastrous date!**

**I wanted to be really pretty and impress Itachi-kun. We were going to a really fancy restaurant. Well, the Uchiha are rich, so they could pay. I wore my sexiest dress. It's a emerald green color that matches my eyes. It's strapless and it pushes my boobs up, making them seem bigger. It's really form fitting, but the skirt, that is mid-tight, flares a bit. However, when I walk in it, the skirt flutters a bit and Ino says my ass looks great. I was wearing some black high-heeled sandals that made my legs look endless. I curled my hair, put some light make-up and waited for them to arrive.**

**They rang the bell and I exited my place. Itachi-kun was waiting for me outside the car and Shisui-kun was inside with his girlfriend. I smiled at Itachi-kun. He opened his mouth but nothing came out! I made him speechless! He opened the door and I entered the car, him following me. Shisui's girlfriend turned in the front seat and smiled at me.**

"**Thank god I know Shisui loves me and you are Itachi's date, or I'd be seriously worried about you stealing my boyfriend. I'm Inuzuka Hana, by the way."**

"**I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."**

**We went to the restaurant. The place was full and the plates were really expensive. Itachi and Shisui ordered lobster for us. Then something really freaky happened. I wondered out loud about how much money such a big, expensive restaurant like that may make per day when some four guys wearing masks came in holding guns and pointing them to the customers yelling that it was a robbery. People screamed all around and then another two guys carrying guns appeared. They grabbed two girls by their necks and pointed the guns at their temples and yelled everyone to stand up with their hands to the air and to quiet down or they would shoot them.**

**It was really scary. I kept crying and whimpering. I really thought I was going to die, that I would never see my family and friends again. Itachi and Shisui whispered to themselves about calling the police. Unfortunately one of the guys heard. He was going to shoot me, but Itachi jumped in front of me and took the bullet instead of me. His blood splashed all over me. I swear to you that my heart stopped. The world died for me. I couldn't hear, smell, and feel anything! I was in a state of shock. Everything I could think was Itachi. He fell to the ground and my legs gave out. I fell to my knees. I didn't even pay attention to the rest of the assault. All I did was put Itachi's head in my lap and hold his hand.**

**I couldn't accompany him in the hospital, since I wasn't his relative. However Shisui did. Hana and I stayed in the waiting room. She called his parents, because I couldn't do anything. I could only think about Itachi. I didn't care that I was drenched in blood, that my parents should be worried or anything. All I could do was sit there, in shock, waiting. Sasuke came, along with his parents. That woke me up. I feel so guilty Tsu-chan! Because I was supposed to have been shot, not Itachi! And, nobody blames me! Neither Mikoto, nor Sasuke, nor Fugaku.**

**When they were done, we were allowed into Itachi's room. The bullet hit his stomach, so his torso was all wrapped up. I stood behind with Hana as his family talked with him. Then, Shisui left the room with Hana. I was about to leave too, when Itachi called me. I turned to face him. He asked his family to leave, because he wanted to speak with me privately. After they left, I approached his bed.**

"**Are you hurt?" he asked.**

"**No. I am so sorry."**

"**Don't be sorry. It was my choice and it was my fault they shot. I apologize. I was expecting to give you a fun evening to take your mind off of Sasuke, but..."**

"**Don't apologize. It's not your fault that things happened the way they did."**

"**I won't make it to your play."**

"**You won't miss much."**

"**You know, with a Mrs Lovett like you, I think Sweeney Todd is an idiot to not care about you and only think about a dead person. I thought that Sweeney Todd should have stayed with Mrs. Lovett. If I were him, I would."**

**Somehow I think he wasn't exactly talking about Sweeney Todd. I think he was talking about Sasuke and I. If I am right, does that mean that he wants to stay with me? I don't know. It's dawn already. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't so I thought about writing to you.**

**And how are things with you and Kakashi? I wanna know about you too!**

**Kisses, **

**Sakura.**

**

* * *

**

**From:** Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

**To: **Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**Subject:**Jealously can be so funny

Thank God that you are all right.

Aww! Itachi is such a knight in shining armor. If only I had a guy just like that. And don't you dare say that I have Kakashi. I'm still a little upset with him. Ugh. Not only was he jealous of you, he is currently jealous of my new friend Dan.

This is part of the reason it has taken me so long to write back to you. About 2 weeks ago, Kashi, being the huge jerk that he is decided that I was spending to much time emailing you and not enough time with him anymore so out of spite the bastard hides my laptop from me. Which was also the start of our argument and when I first met Dan. Maybe I should explain.

Well the semester for was school was over and the gang and I decided to take a fun class for the summer. On the first day of class, which was two weeks ago, I wanted to email you to tell you how great it was that all of us would be taking the same class. The class that we are taking is called Naginata. It's a Japanese martial arts class. The name sounded cool, so we thought it would be exciting. Anyways, I couldn't find my laptop anywhere and when I asked Kashi if he saw it he just shrugged his shoulders and said

"Maybe it walked away from you, because you use it to much."

I instantly knew that he knew where it was. I mean seriously can laptops walk away. This started a huge argument between us. I was so mad that I left and went to class early. On the first day of class, the teacher had us in a classroom so that he could explain to us about Naginata and then he would move us to the gym.

I would usually save the seat next to me for Kashi, because he always comes late, but after what happened that morning I could care less about his stupid seat. So the gang came in and sat down. Genma was on my right; Anko and Shizune sat behind Genma and me. And Kurenai and Asuma sat in front of us. So that left the seat to my left and the seat to Genma's right free. Iruka wasn't able to take the class with us because he was working during the time class would start.

Class was just about to start when this tall gorgeous man walked in. He had long pale blue hair and dark green eyes. All of the women in the room must have went quiet, cuz you could hear a pin drop. He looked around the room for an available seat and he saw me and it was like our eyes connected. But for me it was more like I was examining him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about him seemed a little off. So he came towards me.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Nope" I replied. I could feel all of my friends' eyes on me in utter shock. They must have known something was up between Kashi and me.

"Thanks" he said, "My name is Dan and you are?" He smiled and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Tsunade" I smiled back and took his hand, he had a pretty good grip but his hand was super soft. Hell it was softer than mine. My mind was spinning something was definitely off.

"So is this your first martial arts class?" He asked as he released his hand.

"Naw, I took a Tae Kwon Do class it was fun." I smiled at his shocked look. I guess he wasn't expecting me to say that.

"Hey Dan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tsunade"

"Just call me Nade, everyone else does."

"Okay, what do you want to know"

"Well, why is your hand so soft. I never shook a guy's hand that was so soft before." He laughed at me and said.

"Well that's because I like to take good care of myself. Is that a problem."

"Nope, no problem at all" I smiled. Just as I was about to ask another question, I noticed that the teacher walks in and behind him, Kashi also walks in looking for our group.

You should have seen the look on his face when he noticed that the seat next to me was taken. I swear it was like I could see his jaw dropping behind his mask.

It serves him right. I thought. So instead of sitting next to me he sat in the seat next to Genma. I think I may have even seen a look of sadness in his eyes, but I quickly dismissed it and started to pay attention to the teacher. He was going our syllabus and the types of clothes we should wear for class. He also asked us to choose a partner to practice with. Finally he let us know that the class will be in the gym for the rest of the 6 weeks, he dismissed us and told us to be dressed and ready for the next class.

As soon as class was over I could see Kashi making his way over to me.

"Hey Nade, will you be my partner?" Dan asked me while smiling.

"Sure, Dan" he was sweet and since he asked first, I had no problem with it.

As soon as I had said that, I could feel a dark aura behind me. I turned to see a jealous looking Kashi, glaring at Dan.

I guess he must have heard Dan asking me to be his partner. I thought to myself. Because the next thing I saw was Kashi turning to Genma and dragging him out of the class. You could hear him telling Genma that he was gonna be his partner. I felt bad for Genma, because he was just about to ask Shizune to be his partner. I knew that I was gonna have to cook him special to make him feel better.

So after class, Dan and I exchanged numbers. And we have been talking and texting each other nonstop.

Within this time Kashi had obviously gotten over being jealous of you and transferred it to Dan, but he did apologize for what he did and he also bought me the cutest little dog. He told me his name was Pakkun. My little Pakkun has been wonderful and follows the both of us everywhere and he whines when he can't go with us.

Anyways, like I said Dan and I have been talking and texting each other a lot. The group likes him (except Kashi) and we have been to each other place too. Usually he has been coming to mine to eat, but when I did go to his place it was like I stepped inside a fashion magazine.

So just the other day Dan was over for lunch. It was his day off and lately he spends it over at my place if I'm home. Since it was the weekend I was home. We were both in the kitchen. I was cooking. Dan was at the counter watching me cook and Pakkun was sleeping on his pillow.

"So Nade, are you in love with Kakashi?" He asked. I almost dropped my spoon into my soup that I was making. My face was so red and I was speechless. I just nodded my head.

"Well, how about I help you win him over since he is so jealous of me."

"You know about that!"

"Of course I do. It's obvious. I can feel his anger every time he sees me next to you. And he immediately rushes to your side. One time I even caught him trying to teach Pakkun to growl at me, but your little pup loves everyone."

"I can't believe he did that."

"Trust me he did. So would you like me to help?"

"I don't know, Dan. I don't want to feel like I'm using you and lying to Kashi."

"Don't worry Nade, we won't do anything. It will be just me spending more time with you."

"Ok, but why would you help me" I had to ask this because people usually don't do nice stuff like this for me.

"Well, um, I sort of need your help with something." His cheeks started to turn pink.

"Sure"

"Aren't you friends with Ibiki?"

"Yes, we actually have a couple of classes together and we study together to." I said

Ibiki was a guy that I met in one of my math classes. His major was also Criminal Justice. He told me that he wants to be an interrogator. He is a genius. He already has a degree in Psychology and a minor in Biology and Chemistry. He is still working on his Criminal Justice major and his Math minor. He said that he is studying all of this so that he can get into peoples minds when he interrogates them and he can administer any type of drug to them to. He's so cool.

Ibiki is a well-built guy, and he has a scar across his nose, he never did explain to me how he got that but eventually he will. He also always wears a bandana around his head. When most people see him they immediately flee, because he looks scary. I think he is so sweet and hot. Once you get to know him you would think the same to. But the biggest thing that no one will be able to notice is that Ibiki is gay. Ibiki is not like the gay people that you see that act feminine or the ones on TV. He is very masculine and he is true to himself. He is who he is and he said if people don't like him well then they can kiss his ass. I like how honest and trustworthy he is. This is why we are friends.

Then something clicked in me. Why would Dan want to know about Ibiki.

" Dan, why do you want to know about Ibiki?"

"Well we are friends too, but I notice that you and him are better friends than me and him. I was hoping that you could to talk him more about me and invite him over when I'm over, so that we can become better friends."

I looked at Dan and saw how red his face was. It was then that I remembered the first day of school and I remembered how I felt something was off about him. Now I knew exactly what it was. So I smiled at him.

"So Dan, you offered to help me with Kashi, already knowing that nothing romantic would happen between us because…"

"Yes Nade, it's because I'm …"

* * *

**To: Tsunade Senju – konohamail net**

**From: Sakura Haruno – sunamail com**

**Subject: The play. And your Kashi.**

**Oh dear lord!**

**Dan's Gay, right? He's gotta be gay, right?**

**I mean, wow, Tsu-chan! You go and get Kakashi jealous!**

**But you know something, Deidara also has soft hands, his hairs is shinier than mine and his place is so well kept... (he also does his nails) Does that mean that Deidara is gay too? If he is, I'm sure he likes Sasori-kun! He always treats Sasori special. And... He calls Sasori differently. He calls him Sasori-danna. Hmmm. Must look into that!**

**The play was surprisingly very good!**

**All of our friends were there, except for Itachi, of course. I made a wonderful Mrs. Lovett. I didn't sing off key and I didn't miss any of my cues. Sai was very good. He has this scary aura and his fake smile is perfect. The only embarrassing part was when I first appeared Deidara rose and screamed:**

"**Go Saku! You look great, bitch!"**

**I swore I'd kill him one day. Thank god Sasori pulled him down before he could embarrass me more. Sasuke-teme was also there. I could swear that when I first entered he smiled at me. He and Suigetsu (He loves Karin. I don't know what he sees in her. Well, I ****used to be her friend too.) were in the front row. However the scene where Sai kisses Ino, I could see the smoke coming out of Shikamaru's head. I giggled. But when Sai kissed me, it was Sasuke that looked pissed.**

**After the play, I took awhile to get out of the dressing room. I was going to visit Itachi-kun, so I couldn't go with my Mrs. Lovett clothes and make-up. There was probably no one in school, but when I exited the dressing room, Sasuke-teme was there, leaning on the wall.**

"**You're going to visit Itachi."**

**I nodded. He sighed.**

"**I'll drive you." My parents haven't gotten me a car yet, but I'm expecting one real soon.**

"**Ah... I'll take a cab." You see, the idea of having to stay in car alone with him wasn't very pleasing.**

"**Don't be so annoying." I narrowed my eyes. If this was his idea of convincing me, he wasn't doing a very good work. He smiled at me. I forgot what I was thinking. Sasuke doesn't smile he smirks. But his smile was so beautiful... "It's so easy to get under your skin. Come." I just followed him like a lost puppy.**

**The drive to the hospital was silent, but when I was exiting the car, Sasuke got sad and said to me:**

"**I'm really sorry. Tomorrow you'll understand."**

**I closed the door and he left. I cracked my head to understand what would happen tomorrow. But the only thing out of usual was the end of the trimester ceremony and the results of the "Student of the Year".**

**I walked to Itachi's room in a daze. When I entered the room, Itachi was glaring at a nurse.**

"**Come on, Itachi-kun. I'll only give you your dinner if you consent to go out with me!" She said.**

"**Never." he scowled.**

"**Mou, you'll starve to death!"**

**I raised my eyebrows. Itachi turned his head and saw me.**

**He smiled. He seemed really relieved to see me. The nurse glared at me and left taking Itachi's dinner with her.**

**He sighed and his stomach rumbled. I smirked. This was perfect.**

"**Are you hungry Itachi-kun?" I asked sweetly.**

"**Yes?" he actually looked scared.**

"**I made you dinner!" I had made a bento for him at Hinata-chan's house before the play.**

**I gave him the bento. His face was like a man that was in the desert for years and found a soda machine. I laughed.**

"**How was the play?" he asked.**

**I told him everything, but the part of Sasuke. I think it's something that it was meant for me alone. We had a really fun evening. I would have stayed more, but my mother called and I had to return home. I'm going to sleep now. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a eventful day.**

**Best Wishes and Kisses,**

**Sakura.**

**

* * *

**

**From:** Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

**To: **Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**Subject:**You'll never guess what happened

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Saku you'll never guess what happened. Well, before I tell you about what happened, first let me say that I'm so sorry I didn't realize that my computer cut off the rest of what Dan was supposed to say. And I'm so sorry that it has taken me a week to respond. My laptop has been acting up lately. It's been cutting off words and it has not been responding well either. It may be time for me to get another laptop.

I'm so glad that you rocked your Mrs. Lovett. I'm also happy that your play was a hit. Although, I must say that I am now curious as to what had happened to you on your next day of school with Sasuke.

Ok. I'm getting side tracked now. I'm gonna finish up the rest of the previous email that had cut off and then I'm going to tell you what you would never have guessed what happened.

So yes, you guessed it Dan is gay. But you know what that doesn't bother me at all, because he is such a great friend.

So our plan was to have Dan come over more often than usual and for him to be in close proximity to me. When we finished our plan, we sat down on the couch to eat. And then the front door opened and in walks Kashi. He looked so sexy in his suit and tie. He had told me the night before that him and Genma would have to go in for half of the day to help prepare for an important trial on Monday.

As he walked in, he looked towards Dan and me saw us eating on the couch and he immediately scowled at Dan. Dan did not let me know that we was going to start our plan at that moment, because the next thing I felt was Dan's lips on my cheek.

"Oh you had some soup by your mouth and I got it for you Nade." He smirked at Kashi.

My face turned a deep red. I turned to see Kashi's face and let's just say that he wasn't very happy at what Dan did. In fact, he was so pissed off that he stormed off to his room and slammed his door. All that you could hear was him cursing and punching his punching bag that he had in his room.

" Well that looked like it went well." Dan said

"You could have warned me, you know."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have gotten the same expression from you and him"

"I guess"

" Don't worry Nade, this will work." He gave me the most sincere and genuine smile. And I knew at that moment that Dan and I would be friends for life.

"Ok Dan"

After that, we didn't see Kashi for the rest of the day.

When Monday came, I invited Ibiki to come and eat out with Dan and me after our class. And I'm proud to say that things went very well between them. So well that they are currently dating. ^_^. According to both of them, it was love at first sight. I'm happy that they found each other. And Dan even told Ibiki about our plans to make Kashi jealous. Ibiki grinned evilly and he gave us a lot of ideas on what will help us. Thanks to Ibki's extra input, I think that Kashi has reached a whole new level of jealously.

He doesn't let me out of his sight when all of us go out. When he sees me near Dan or standing next to Dan he immediately comes over and stands between us. Believe it or not he's even jealous of Genma still kissing me on the cheek and he's been doing that forever. And every night I constantly hear him punching his punching bag.

This has been going on for a total of five days!

On a quick side note: Dan and Ibiki say that it's a high possibility that Deidara is also gay, but if you really want to know then you should ask him.

Now that I got that out of the way, on to the part I really want to tell you about. Remember, I said you'd never guess what happened.

Well, just last night, I was making dinner and Kashi was watching TV with Pakkun. When suddenly, my cell phone rang and I couldn't get to it.

"Hey Kashi, can you answer that for me." I yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea, sure" he replied

"Hello" I could hear him say. After that I couldn't hear anything else. About 10 minutes later, Kashi comes into the kitchen looking mad as hell with little Pakkun following close behind him.

"Who was that on the phone" I asked, while cutting off the stove.

"Dan"

"Oh, what did he want?"

"To know when you are spending the night at his place." He hissed.

"Oh really" I said. "Hmm, I have to see when I'm free."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" He yelled

"What?" I was confused. Kashi never really yelled at me.

"You can't be seriously thinking about going over to his house to spend the night! HE'S A GUY NADE!"

"And, you're a guy too. And we live together."

"THAT'S NOT THE SAME, HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO SPEND THE NIGHT JUST SO THAT YA'LL CAN HAVE A BIG SLEEPOVER AND TALK ABOUT GIRL STUFF LIKE YOU DO WITH ANKO, KURE AND SHIZUNE"

I almost wanted to laugh at that, because that's exactly what Dan wanted to do. And he also wants to invite Anko, Kure and Shizune so that it can be a big sleepover, but he conveniently left that out when he talked to Kashi.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm sick and tired of him always over here. I'm sick of him spending time with you. And I'm sick of not being able to do any of the things that he is able to do to you!"

I knew that he was going to explode. So I figured that I should probably tell him that Dan is gay.

"Kashi, you see Dan..."

"Dan this, Dan that, that's all I ever hear from you now."

"But you don't understand."

"No Nade, you don't understand, but I'm going to show you."

The next thing I knew, Kashi grabbed me by the waist and then he...

* * *

Hoshi rene: So, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Please let us know.

Rinna-chan:


	5. Chapter 5

**Best Friends**

Minna-san!

This is a collab. Fic between Hoshi rene and Rinna-chan! We hope you all will adore the story:

**Rinna-chan:Wow, we are already in chappie 5! Thank you for all the reviews we've received so far! **

**Hoshi rene: Yay. It's another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please remember the story does contain OCC. Enjoy**

**

* * *

To: Tsunade Senju – konohamail net**

**From: Sakura Haruno – sunamail com**

**Subject: The most confusing day ever.**

.

.

.

**Ah, Tsu-chan, this day was so... confusing!**

**First I went to school really early because I was so curious about Sasuke. Anyways, I curled my hair, put on some very nice make-up and got dressed really nice too. Hinata came pick me up and she asked:**

"**Why dressed so nice? Today is the day Sasuke realizes his secret dream."**

"**I just want him to see what he lost." that wasn't totally true but...**

"**Anyway, have you heard? Yesterday we did a small party to celebrate the succes of the play and, Shikamaru confessed to Ino! He planned the whole thing! They're together now."**

"**Lucky Ino. Like hell would Sasuke confess to me. Itachi, then? Impossible."**

**Hinata is the only one, besides you that knows about my thing for Itachi.**

"**Hmmm. I wish I had Shikamaru's courage. I can't even talk right when I'm near Naruto."**

**We were already at school, and Naruto came behind and asked:**

"**What? I heard my name! What is Hinata-chan saying about me?"**

"**Ah... Ah... N-nothing, N-Naruto-k-kun!"**

**I smiled at them. They were so cute! I didn't want to go to classes, really. There was so much on my mind. And besides, we only had the first two classes. Then came the 'Student of the Year' ceremony and then after that we could go home. Most people didn't even come.**

**I went to the arts room to get a little peace and quiet and when I opened the door, I saw Sasori and Deidara leaning over a table, blushing and nearly kissing. I'm not really an yaoi fan, but... That kinda looked hot. They quickly parted, blushing even harder. I just blurted out:**

"**You two are gay, right?" That was so not sweet and cute.**

**Deidara began to choke (I don't know on what) an Sasori began to bang his head on the wall. He does that when he's under extreme pressure and doesn't know what to do.**

"**It's useless, danna. Look, Saku. we're gay. And we like each other. But... we're not ready to come out in the open just yet so could you please just keep it a secret?"**

"**Sure... But, how... How did you know you like each other? How did you two know it's right?" I asked them the questions that I always asked myself.**

**Sasori stopped banging his head on the wall and looked at me. He simply deadpanned all my thoughts:**

"**You don't know who you love. Itachi or Sasuke. Sasuke has always been a constant factor in your life and you have always liked him, but then came Itachi. At first he was simply the meanie older brother, but then you got to know him and you fell for him and now you don't know what to do. And it also adds up that they're brothers."**

**I broke into pieces. I sat on a nearby stool and began crying so hard that the stool itself shook with my sobs.**

"**I feel so dirty! It's not fair! Sasuke was always there and everything was always right. I loved him and he was always dear Sasuke-kun. But then came Itachi-kun! He teased me and annoyed me, then he ignored me, and from the last year on he has been a nice person and a good friend. And now that Sasuke's gone, he's charming and full of double meanings! I can't understand! What should I do? And how the hell did you find out? It was supposed to be a secret!"**

"**Ah, well. I know you better than you yourself, Sakura. There was even a time, before I discovered in which way my taste goes, that I liked you."**

"**If you know me better than myself, please tell me what to do!"**

"**That I won't do. It's your life and you need to make the choices, not me. Besides, in the end, remember what you always told me."**

**I smiled at Sasori.**

"**Even though you did wrong, if you know you did wrong, you can always fight to make things right again." I said. It was what I always told Sasori when he screwed up and he ran to me, scared about what he did.**

**I got up and made a decision.**

"**Sasuke messed up. And it's not the first time he chooses another girl over me. I have always loved him, but it's time to change. Maybe... Maybe I should try and give Itachi-kun a chance."**

**Deidara smiled at me and Sasori nodded.**

"**I'll leave you two to your... activities."**

**I left the arts room and headed to the bathroom to fix myself up. Then I headed to the auditorium. Sasuke was there. He was alone, sitting there.**

"**Hey, why are you so sad? aren't you finally going to be Student of the Year?"**

"**I'm not."**

"**What?"**

"**I... I broke up with Karin. And... and she told the teachers all about how I used her influence to get more votes for me and therefore I was rejected and they're giving the prize to the second place."**

"**Why did you do that?"**

"**Because I love you, Sakura. I love you and I wasn't going to stand being with Karin any longer. She's right. I only used her influence to get more votes. I admit that I didn't love you from the beginning, but recently... recently I've realized how much you've grown in my heart. Please be my girlfriend."**

**He kissed me and... I didn't put up any resistance. I even kissed him back! And... It felt so wrong! I felt nothing! No spark, no desire... Nothing! But I always loved Sasuke! Wasn't it supposed to be the happiest moment of my life? Wasn't it supposed to be right?**

**Right?**

**Please, Tsu-chan! Even though I'm supposed to be happy... I feel so miserable! I feel so dirty! Please tell me what should I do! And what's worse is that everyone is happy for us! Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Matsuri, Tenten, Neji... But, what made me feel worse was that when Deidara and Sasori found out, Deidara told Sasori:**

"**Poor Itachi."**

**And Sasori looked at me like he does when I'm doing something wrong, I know what I'm doing is wrong and yet I do nothing about it.**

**I'm crying right now. And finals are coming and I have to study and after finals comes the prom.**

**My day began so good. And it ends so bad.**

**Love always,**

**Sakura.**

**

* * *

From:** Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

**To: **Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**Subject:**WTF!

.

.

.

Saku, what in the hell is going on! Now, I'm just as confused as you are. I thought that you was gonna confess to Itachi and then Sasuke kisses you, now you and him are a couple, and your friends are happy with this! My brain is starting to overload right now, from to much information. I think I'm going to pass out.

_Yo._

_So I finally have a chance to talk to the infamous Sakura-chan. Sorry but I sort of read the email you just sent to Nade. She is currently passed out from processing what you just told her and from studying for our test tomorrow. If you haven't guessed who this is by now, maybe I should tell you. Or not. Kidding. This is Kakashi. Don't worry I haven't read any of your other emails. I'm pretty sure that if I would have, Nade would kill me. Don't ask how she will find out, she just has a way of knowing these things. Anyways, I'm not sure on how long she will be unconscious for, but I thought that you deserved a response. I'll suffer the consequences of her fist later._

_Sakura-chan, as a teenager you are bound to make mistakes and as your make you make your way into adulthood you need to learn from these mistakes so that you can become a better and more mature person. _

_I thought you would have confessed to Itachi too, but you didn't. Poor him. I'm not trying to judge you, but I'm just giving you my advice from an outsider looking in and not knowing the entire situation._

_I think that deep down you let your old feeling for Sasuke take over what you knew was wrong. That's why you accepted being his girlfriend and kissed him. You want to experience the thing that you used to think was impossible and it has clouded what you had already made up in your mind when you talked to your friend. I think you said his name was Sasori._

_Also, have you truly ever thought of why Sasuke suddenly likes you. From this email, I'm guessing that Sasuke and Itachi are related. If you and Itachi were spending time together, maybe Sasuke was jealous. Sometimes when men see something that is theirs being taken away from them they tend to claim what is theirs to keep it out of reach from everyone else. Trust me, I know this from experience. ;-). I think that before you allow things to go any further you need to find out if he really is going out with you because he loves you or if its to keep you from loving Itachi. Then you need to reexamine your feeling for both of them. Are you with Sasuke to fulfill some long time dream or do you truly love Itachi. If you know deep down that something is wrong, then why do you keep doing that wrong thing? Hopefully, once, you are able to answer these questions truly to yourself you will know what to do._

_Ugh. I wrote too much. Well I have to go and take care of my Nade and finish reading Icha Icha Paradise. Did you know that they making are movie for it._

_Kakashi,_

_P.S.- Could you put in a good word to Nade for me. I really don't want to get hit._

**

* * *

To: Tsunade Senju – konohamail net**

**From: Sakura Haruno – sunamail com**

**Subject: The best advice in my life.**

.

.

.

**Tsu-chan,**

**WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU MARRIED WITH KAKASHI YET?**

**Those were the most enlightening words of my entire life! I am only writing to you now, one week after the email you sent me because I spent this entire week with Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Matsuri in a special onsen. It's a gift to Ino for her birthday. We made an agreement: we would only leave the place when we were at peace with ourselves. We talked a lot and purified ourselves. You see, everyone of us have problems with men and we talked and talked and I told them Kakashi's wonderful advice. Results: Hinata decided to suck it up and tell her feeling to Naruto; Matsuri decided to put Gaara against the wall: if he wanted to date her or not; Tenten was also going to confront Neji and ask him if he was going to get over Hinata and look at her; Ino was going to tell Shikamaru that she needs some time and I am going to break up with Sasuke. I have made an extreme decision. Sasuke was an old love that I cannot forget, but Itachi also does not leave my mind. So, after the tests that are beginning tomorrow, I'm going to spent the vacation in Konoha. I am staying there to take my mind off of Suna and the Uchiha brothers. Maybe spending some time in a different environment with different people will help me clear my mind.**

**Only the girls and my parents know this. I don't want to see them. (Itachi and Sasuke)**

**So now I am going to ask you: is there any room in your house for me?**

**If there aren't any rooms I can sleep in your room with you! Yay! We'll have a huge sleepover! And I want to meet Kakashi and thank him for his wonderful advice. And, Tsu-chan, let Kakashi off the hook, ok? For me? He was so cute! I think you have a lovely man. And he was calling you MY Nade! MY! Awe... It's so Moe!**

**P.S.: About Ino, she's confused because she's kinda liking Sai. Remember, I told you about him. He's the one who did Sweeney Todd in the play.**

**

* * *

From:** Tsunade Senju-konohamail net

**To: **Sakura Haruno-sunamail com

**Subject:**Vacation! And a continuation of You'll never guess what happened

.

.

.

YYYAAAAAYYYY! I am so happy that you are coming to Konoha! I can't wait! I was actually telling the gang that we should go to Suna, but since you are coming here that make it even better. You are more than welcome to stay with Kakashi and me. We have a couch with a bed inside of it and you can sleep in my room while I take the couch. We'll have so much fun! I can show you my fighting moves from my Naginata class. You can meet all of my friends. And since you are 17 we can go to all the hot clubs, because 17 is the legal age out here for clubbing and drinking. We can even have a huge girls night out with Anko, Kure and Shizune. Hey if you want you can also invite Ino, Hinata, and Matsuri to come to. I'm sure that Kure and Shizune have space for them to.

By the way, I'm sooooo sorry that I passed out from your last email; it was just to much information to process at the time. And don't worry I've haven't beaten up Kakashi for responding for me. I actually agree with what he says. His advice was so sweet to you that I gave him a reward. I cooked all of his favorites and gave him my famous back massage that he loves. Lol. Lets just say that he was one happy camper and he went to brag to Genma about it. Now Genma is jealous.

You see, when I was in middle school and high school I took a massage therapy class and those two would always be my practice dummies. So every now and then if they did something really sweet and nice that would be their reward from me.

I'm so sorry that all of you girls are going through something. I just hope that everything turns out good for you all.

Kashi and I aren't married yet, because we haven't confessed to each other.

I also realized that I never finished the rest of my email to you about when I said you'll never guess what happened. It is part of the reason why things feel awkward between us right now. I'll start of from where I last left off at with that email.

Here it goes:

_"I can't take this anymore, I'm sick and tired of him always over here. I'm sick of him spending time with you. And I'm sick of not being able to do any of the things that he is able to do to you!" _

_I knew that he was going to explode. So I figured that I should probably tell him that Dan is gay._

_"Kashi, you see Dan..."_

_"Dan this, Dan that, that's all I ever hear from you now."_

_"But you don't understand."_

_"No Nade, you don't understand, but I'm going to show you.."_

_The next thing I knew, Kashi grabbed me by the waist and then he..._

_Kissed me._

_But it was on my forehead and he still had his mask on._

_My jaw dropped. I could see his anger leaving him and his playful side coming back. I did not believe that he just did that. I really thought he was going to kiss me on the lips, hell I would have settled for a kiss on the cheek. My face was way past red and I struggled to get out of his arms. Until, I finally exploded at him._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" he said nonchalantly_

"_WHAT'S OBVIOUS?" _

"_I'm marking you" he sighed_

"_MARKING ME! ARE YOU INSANE!" _

_He just shrugged his shoulders in response. And that made my anger escalate._

"_MOST GUYS WOULD GIVE A GIRL A PASSION MARK OR THEY WOULD KISS THEM SENSELESS! THEY WOULD NOT KISS THEM ON THE FOREHEAD! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM KAKASHI!"_

"_I already told you I was tired of you talking about and spending all of your time with Dan." He said. _

_At this point, he still wouldn't let me out of his arms. I guess a part of him knew that once I got out he was going to get the beat down of his life. I mean how could he play around like that. Wait did he say he did this because he was tired of Dan._

"_YOU IDIOT!" I yelled_

"_What?" _

"_YOU HEARD ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS JUST TO GET BACK AT DAN! ARE YOU THAT SPITEFUL TO USE ME LIKE THAT!"_

"_Wait Nade you got this wrong. I didn't do that to be spiteful, I did it because-"_

"_OUT OF ALL THE THINGS TO DO, YOU KISS ME ON THE FOREHEAD! IF YOU HAD LET ME FINISHED EARLIER YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT DAN IS GAY! BUT NO YOU HAD TO KEEP CUTTING ME OFF AND-_

"_Dan is gay!" He yelled. He was shocked at this point. And part of my anger came down because of his shocked look. And held me at arms length._

"_Yes he is"_

"_So you guys are just friends?"_

"_Duh! That what I have been tell__ing you all of this time." I should have noticed that change in him at that point to know he was about to do something else but I kept on with my rant._

"_But nooooo. You being the complete idiot that you don't believe me and you decide to –"_

_My words were cut off instantly to the sweet taste of two lips on mine. And no they weren't masked lips. These were actually two wonderfully sinful lips on mine. He was devouring my mouth and I was in a semi state of shock, until I felt he tongue slowly parting my lips to seek mine. I started to respond to his kiss. I could feel all of his passion in his kiss. I felt his arms bring me into a tighter embrace and then _

"_NADE I NEED YOUR HELP!" yelled Genma as he busted through the front door and making his way towards the kitchen where Kashi and I was._

_We quickly pulled apart and regained ourselves before he notice what we was doing._

"_NADE! I need you to help me ask Shizune out!" Genma whined. Not noticing that Kashi and I had just kissed_

"_Shut up Genma! I'll help you if you stop bugging me." I turned to look at Kashi to see if his mask was still off. I was so caught up in our kiss that I forgot to look at his face again. Unfortunately he pulled it up during Genma's invasion._

And ever since then, there has been a bit of awkwardness between us. He hasn't confessed to me nor have I confessed to him, but for the past 2 weeks he would either ignore me or he would surprise me with kisses and loving touches.

Its confusing the hell out of me. Maybe when you get out here you can help me with this.

I can't wait until you get here

Tsunade

P.S- Would you like for me to pick you up at the airport?

P.P.S- Since Genma's invasion, him and Shizune have been out a couple of times and now they are dating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Best Friends**

_**Rinna-chan: And we're finally in chapter six! The meeting between Sakura and Tsunade finally happens! Enjoy!**_

_**Hoshi Rene: Hooray! It's the moment we have all been waiting for! I hope that you will all enjoy this!**_

**

* * *

WARNING: DO NOT SKIP THIS PART. THIS IS A LIST OF TEXTING NAMES THAT WILL BE SAID IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Ino: Inolicious**

**Sakura: ****Cherry Blossom Princess**

**Hinata: ****Snow White**

**Tenten: ****Buns4life**

**Matsuri: FireworksRpretty**

**Gaara: ****Tanuki-chan**

**Sasori: ****The Puppeteer**

**Deidara; Katsu!**

**Sasuke: ****DeathSoul**

**Naruto: ****Rameniac**

**Itachi: CrimsonCrow**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome...**

**Sai: InkArtist**

**Neji: HNeji**

**Shisui: ItsMe!**

**Tsunade: FistsofFury**

**Kakashi: Scarecrow**

**Kurenai: AsumasGirl**

**Anko: Kissmyass**

**Genma: ****BoobsRgreat**

**Shizune: Gottaluvpoison**

**Azuma: ****Smoky**

**Dan: IbikiisHOTT!**

**Ibiki: NopainNogain**

**Iruka: WhyMe!**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto**_

**

* * *

Sakura's POV:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I hate airplanes. They always made me sick. I don't really know why, but every time I enter an airplane, my stomach churns and I feel the need to puke. I think it's the smell that airplanes have. But airplanes are a necessary evil. Suna is in the middle of a desert, and the easiest way to get out of there is by airplane. My best friends Matsuri, Tenten, Ino and Hinata were there to wish me a good trip. I invited them to come with me, but they had boy problems to solve. I envy their courage. I am simply running away from mine.

I did ask myself the questions that Kakashi told me. The only answer I got was that I am an idiot. I have spent so much time dreaming and thinking about Sasuke that I never actually saw him for whom he actually was. I was in love with a person that I created. In my head Sasuke is kind, gentlemanly, attentive... But he isn't any of that. He's always rude, calling me annoying and he never really cares about me. He chose an award over our friendship. And, in the end, he only made a move because his brother was making moves. Sasuke always wanted to surpass his brother. That's probably the only thing he really cares about.

And Itachi... I think Itachi really loves Sasuke, but he despises the way Sasuke acts. No wonder he always calls Sasuke foolish. Because Sasuke is foolish. I was so stupid. Itachi took a bullet for me, tried to cheer me up when I was down, and humiliated himself in front of my friends so that Ino would let him in her house to apologize for his brother... Itachi was the kind attentive gentleman I always wanted. And I never realized that. And now, I don't even have the guts to tell him I was wrong, to apologize and to tell him my feelings.

The airplane landed in Konoha and I thanked the heavens for it. If it took another half an hour, I would have puked. And I hate to puke. I waited until most of the passengers got out of the plane before I got up and got my hand luggage. It consisted of a backpack that had my laptop, cell phone wallet and other things inside and my 3ft tall stuffed tiger named Sebastian. I am a hopeless cuddlier in my sleep and I can only sleep if I am hugging Sebastian.

I walked out of the airplane and breathed the fresh air from the airport. It was such a relief! I took my suitcase and placed it in a cart and took a deep breath. I was anxious about meeting Tsunade. We have been friends for some time now and I really want to meet her. But I am also scared. Maybe Tsunade is not Tsunade but some old fart that lied to me the whole time and now wants to rape me. But that's probably me over thinking. I walked through the sliding doors and began to search for a busty blond haired, honey-eyed woman. But I didn't see any. There were lots of busty women and lots of blonds but there wasn't one who fit her description. Maybe she couldn't come? So I looked for Kakashi. There wasn't anyone with silver gravity-defying hair.

I walked to a nearby coffee shop and ordered a coffee. Maybe she was a little late. She said Kakashi was always late so maybe he got her late. I took out my cell phone and saw two new text messages.

.  
**.**

**.**

**From: The Puppeteer**

**To: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**Hey, Saku. Stopped by your place today and you weren't there. Where are you?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I told my parents to keep my travel secret. Dad didn't understand but after I explained everything to mom, she understood and agreed. I looked at the second text message:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Snow White**

**To: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**Sasori, Deidara, Naruto-kun, Gaara and Itachi are asking where are you. They are worried. But we will keep our promise. ^_^ How was the trip? Did you survive the airplane? Have you already met up with your friend?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I smiled at Hinata's text. I knew I could count on my friends. But I should reply to Sasori. I don't want them to know where I am, but I also don't want them to worry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**To: Puppeteer**

**It's none of your business where I am. I am fine. Don't worry. Please relay the message to the others. I don't want to keep repeating myself.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**To: Snow White**

**Trip was fine. I barely made it. She is late. But she'll be here. Good Luck with Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I had just finished texting Hinata when I saw a busty blonde with honey colored eyes dragging a silver gravity-defying haired man. I smirked. I guess Kakashi is the reason why Tsu-chan was late.

"You bastard! We're late and it's all your fault! Sakura-chan's plane has already arrived and we weren't here because you were late!" She yelled. I got up from my seat and walked towards them. Kakashi said something I couldn't hear, but it only made Tsunade angrier.

"To Hell with your crappy excuses! If you're going to be late, at least get yourself a good excuse! Or warn me ahead of time so I can leave your sorry ass behind!"

I called to her, I wasn't angry or anything because she was late. I was kinda expecting that. It only amused me to see her angry at Kakashi. But, Kakashi did give me a great advice so maybe I should save him, before she decided that words weren't enough and would begin to beat him.

"Tsu-chan! Over here!"

She looked at me and I could see relief, happiness and some other emotion that softened her stare.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so happy to finally see you!" She ran to me and gave me a bear hug. I thought Naruto's bear hug were strong and almost unbearable, but Tsunade's... I could feel my ribs closing in my heart and my spine was bending in an unnatural way. Breathing became very difficult.

"Nade. Let her go or you'll break her in two." I heard Kakashi's voice from behind Tsunade.

She let me go and I gasped for air. I straightened up and smiled at her.

"You're just like I pictured you." I said.

"I thought your hair color would be a little darker, but this lighter shade goes well with you. If it were on anyone else it would be weird, but it fits you." She answered. I smiled. It was the second time I heard that. The first person who told me that was Deidara.

"So... I figured you're late because of Kakashi-san." I said.

"Yeah... I got lost on the road of life..." He answered.

"When I heard that you gave crappy excuses, I didn't imagine they were this bad." I said. And it was true. I was expecting something like, I lost track of time or something. But getting lost on the road of life...

"He was probably reading Icha Icha Paradise." Tsunade said.

Kakashi took my cart and began pushing it to where their car was, while Tsunade and I followed him, chatting.

"So... You said you'd sleep on the couch and let me keep the bed, but I don't agree with that. I don't mind sleeping on the couch." I said. I was already imposing myself, since she didn't invite me, I invited myself, and so I wanted to sleep on the couch.

"Hell no! You're the guest! You shouldn't sleep on the couch!" She said.

"If I don't get to sleep on the couch, I won't sleep at all!" I stubbornly said. No one bested me at being stubborn.

"Fine! Then don't sleep!" I was expecting her to give in, not to take my challenge.

"Yare, Yare. You two should stop fighting over something so silly." Kakashi butted in our conversation.

Tsunade looked at him with an evil smile on her lips.

"You're right, Kashi. I have a better idea. You'll sleep on the couch and Sakura will get your bed."

I felt bad about Kakashi. But from Tsunade's last email, the way he was treating her... I think he kinda deserved it. Besides, using his room would give me an opportunity to snoop around and see if I could find anything interesting.

**Tsunade's POV:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Thank God! Sakura is not a horny teenage boy!_ I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs to our apartment. The gang was already inside waiting to surprise Saku with her mini party. During a part of the car ride, I noticed that Saku was either texting or glancing out the window in a deep thought. I didn't want to bother her about it in the car, because I knew that Kashi would have been eavesdropping. So I figured I would wait until we were alone to talk about it. And out of spite I made Kashi carry all of her bags up the stairs.

It serves him right for the way he has been treating me. At first he gave me mixed signals. One minute he would completely avoid me, and the next time he would kiss me senseless. And for the past 2 days he has been avoiding me.

A mixture of emotions washed over me. I wanted to cry, get mad, and hell I even wanted to trip him up the stairs just to bring some kind of joy to me. _I need to tell my girls and Dan what's been going on. _I concluded as I unlocked the door to let Saku in.

"Surprise!" yelled Kure, Asuma, Shizune, Genma, Anko, Iruka, Dan and Ibiki.

I wanted to die of laughter from the shocked look on Saku's face.

"I don't believe it! You guys did this for me!" she yelled.

"It was all Nade's idea" Shizune said smiling

"Tsu-chan, you shouldn't have"

"Yea, yea it was no big deal. Come on let me introduce you to everyone."

As I introduced Sakura to all of my friends, I noticed that someone was missing.

"And this is Shizune" I said "Hey Shizune where is Genma"

"I don't know he was here just a minute a-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Saku screamed

I turned to see what was wrong and couldn't believe my eyes. That damn pervert Genma had the audacity to grab Saku's boobs! I mean yes that is his special way of welcoming her to our group, but he should have known better.

"Hmm, you're a little on the small side. Definitely smaller than Nade and my Shizune, but their quite nice and fit you." he said

_He did not just say that. _This was the thought that ran through our minds. Saku, Shizune, and I had the same angry glare in our eyes.

"You Bastard!" we shouted

And we proceeded to beat him down. Shizune was the first to stop, then I stopped, but Sakura wasn't letting up anytime soon.

"How dare you grab my boobs? And then you have the nerve to say I have small boobs! I'll have you know that I am a growing girl!" she yelled

My heart beat with joy as I continued to watch Genma's beat down. I couldn't help but to feel like a proud big sister. Finally, being satisfied with the beating she gave, she stopped.

"Damn, she's like a mini Nade" he said

I smiled and said

"Now that's definitely a good way to start off a party."

A few hours later the party started to wind down.

"Nade! Why don't we have a huge slumber party here, so that we can get to know Sakura-chan better?" Dan shouted.

"That's not a bad idea." I agreed

"Why don't we go home, pack some clothes and come back." Kure added

"Hell, I don't have shit to do tomorrow so I'm down!" Anko concurred

"What do you think Saku?" I asked

"I think it's a great idea." She exclaimed

"Well since I planned in advance, I just have to go down to my car and get my overnight bag." Dan said

"Me too!" the rest of the girls said sheepishly, but I wasn't surprised that they did that.

"Can I stay too?" Genma asked

"Hell no!" we chorused and Genma had the nerve to pout.

"Well I have to get going, Dan. I have to work in the morning, try not to have to much fun without me." Ibiki said and gave Dan a quick kiss on his lips before walking out the door.

"Awwwww" all of us girls cooed at the sight

Slowly the rest of the guys left, Kashi had gone to his room right after Ibiki left. I wasn't surprise that he left so soon, since he was still avoiding me.

"Hey Anko, where are you going?" Saku questioned.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about Kashi that I didn't even notice Anko heading to the door.

"Well Pinky, I figured that since we are having a slumber party I would go to my car and get all of my booze, so that we can get drunk."

"Don't call me Pinky."

"Sakura have you ever drank alcohol before?" I asked

"I only had a sip of Itachi-kun's wine on our date before those robbers came."

"WHAT ROBBERS?" Dan yelled

I noticed that Saku started to get nervous and decided to give her an encouraging hug.

"It's okay, Saku. They are the best friends that I could ever ask for. Whatever you say won't leave this room unless you give them permission." I could see her smile grow and knew that she would tell them.

"While you tell them, I'm going to get some extra pillows and blankets. Why don't all of you push back the couches so that we can have a bigger sleeping area on the floor." I got up just as Saku began to replay her disastrous date to them.

I couldn't help but to feel hypocritical. Here I was encouraging Saku to trust my friends and I couldn't even tell them the things going on between Kashi and me. I thought I was doing the right thing by not letting them worry about me, as the pain of keeping everything inside of me continued to grow worse. But these are my best friends and best friends are supposed to be there for one another. And at that moment I knew that I had to tell them. I needed to let go of all this pain bottled up inside of me. I knew that my friends would help me through this.

With that decision made, I gathered the last blanket and started to walk back to girls, when I crashed into a hard body.

"Oh Kashi, sorry about that"

"Hn" There he goes again with the avoidance, but this time I will not back down. We are going to talk whether he likes it or not.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a moment." I said in a soft voice. Yea I know that was weak, but it's a start.

"Actually Nade, I'm heading out" He tried to walk away but I blocked his path.

"It won't take long."

"I really should get going" still trying to get around me but I wasn't letting him through until we talked.

"Kashi we really need to talk"

"Look I really don't want to talk right now and I need to go." His voice sounded a little agitated

"Where do you have to go that so important that you can't talk to me for a few minutes?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" he roared at me.

I gasped dropping all of the items in my hand. Although Kashi and I argued, he has never yelled at me with so much rage. Jealousy yes! Rage no! I could my feel my heart starting to break in two.

"Am I that much of a nuisance that you want to distance yourself from me." I said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I could see that he regretted what he said but I really didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

"Nade I didn't mean it like-"

"Just go" I spoke sadly and dropped to my knees.

"Nade" He tried to reach out to me but was stopped

"Kakashi I think that you should spend the night at Genma's house tonight." Dan said. I looked up to see Dan, Sakura, Kure, Shizune and Anko all standing behind me. Apparently, they must have heard his yell too. I couldn't see it but I heard Kashi sigh and walk out of our apartment. It wasn't until I heard the door close that I finally allowed of those tears to flow freely.

"Oh Tsu-chan" Saku said as she embraced me in a tight hug.

"Nade, what's going on?" Kure inquired. I looked at Saku and saw her nod her head at me. I took a deep breath and told them everything that has happened from Dan's phone call, to the kiss, to the mixed signals he was giving and finally up to this point now.

I felt so exhausted from relaying the story, it took me awhile because I couldn't stop crying. Just when I thought I was done crying, I felt Dan lifting me up and carrying me back to the living to sit on the floor. The pain of what happened returned again and I buried my face into Dan chest and continued to cry my heart out. I could feel each one of my friends encircled me.

My tears had finally subsided. I glanced to each of my friends and noticed their worried faces. I was so grateful to have such wonderful friends.

"Nade we are here for you."

"Thanks Shizune"

"No matter what happens"

"I know Kure and I'm sorry for not telling you guys what happened."

"Its okay girl, but all of the mushy stuff is making me sick. Its time to get drunk!"

I laughed. Only Anko would be the one to say something like that. It was her unique way of cheering me up.

"Yea!" Saku shouted excitedly

I looked at her with a little bit of shock.

"What? I really want to try alcohol and I think it would be a good way for Tsu-chan to get rid of a little pain!" Saku continued

_This girl will never cease to amaze me. _I thought. In so many ways it felt like I was staring at a younger version of myself.

"You're right. I think that drinking will help me."

"Well since you said that, I think that next week we should have a huge girls night out at that new dance club they just built!" Dan cried out excitedly

I took the glass of sake that Anko handed me, downed it one big gulp and said, "You know what Dan that isn't a bad idea at all."

**Sakura's POV:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh my gawd! I liked Kakashi! I thought he was wise, pervy and funny! I thought he would be perfect for my Tsu-chan, but after the way he treated her, I'm beginning to have second thoughts! No man should ever mistreat a woman! Ever! I'll leave all my troubles behind and I'll help Tsu-chan. And I'm finally going to get wasted!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Inolicious**

**To: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**Report! I wanna know everything!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I smiled at Ino's text. Maybe she could give me some ideas. And I could make her jealous because I'm going clubbing and getting free alcohol and she isn't!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From:Cherry Blossom Princess**

**To: Inolicious**

**Tsu-chan is amazing! I am loving this! And... Kakashi is not exactly what I expected... Guess what? I'm going clubbing! AND in Konoha I am of legal age so I can get wasted. SHANNARO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I smirked. Ino would be so jealous.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Inolicious**

**To: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**Go rot in hell, Billboard Brow! Maybe he's under stress because you're there. What are you wearing? I already got wasted before. It's awesome as it lasts, but the day after sucks.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino has a point. Tsu-chan had mentioned the fact that Kakashi had been jealous before. Maybe he thinks Tsu-chan and I are going to start a gay relationship. Wait. I don't know what to wear!

"TSU-CHAAAN! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!" I screamed.

Four hours later we were at the club. And I just realized that clubbing isn't exactly my style. The music is too loud, the smell is too strong and alcohol burns my throat! Tsu-chan seems to love alcohol thought. She's already at her eighth glass of sake. I am still on my second. Clubbing is so not a good idea. Some guy came hitting on Dan, thinking he was a girl. Can't blame him though. That long light blue hair is shinier than mine! Anko and Shizune are making out in a corner and Kurenai, our designated driver is taking pictures. She's smart. That's great blackmail material. I finished my second cup and Tsu-chan begun her ninth.

"Aren't you going to dance?" I asked her.

"Naw. Sake is better." she answered. She was already beginning to slur the words.

"Hey, cutie. Wanna dance?" someone asked me. I turned to face him. He had a bowl cut shaped hair, huge eyebrows and eyes that looked like bugs.

"Ah, no... Thanks."

"My name is Rock Lee and I am the proud apprentice of Konoha's Wild Green Beast!" He exclaimed doing a freaky pose and smiling. His teeth flashed.

"No thank you! I... I already have a partner!" I grabbed Dan and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Uhh... Sakura-chan... I'm not... I mean... I'm gay!" he said, embarrassed.

"Yes, I know! But that freaky guy over there doesn't! Please, Dan, help me!" I begged him. He looked over at Rock Lee and instantly understood.

"Oh. I see. He's Maito Guy's apprentice!"

"Dan, the least I know about him, the better it is for me." I said. I really didn't want to think about that guy. Dan was an awesome dancer. I really had loads of fun. But my cellphone rang and I checked it. There were five unread messages. I went back to my spot next to Tsu-chan and began to read them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Snow White**

**To: Cherry Blossom Princess; Inolicious; Buns4Life; FireworksRpretty**

**I did it! I told Naruto-kun that I liked him! He asked me to be his girlfriend and I didn't faint! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

I smiled. Hinata-chan was all settled then. And she made such progress!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**To: Snow White**

**Way to go, Hina-chan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Troublesome...**

**To: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**Where are you? I need to talk to you. Ino just dumped me! I need a reason! What did I do wrong?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I chose not to answer that. If Ino didn't tell him the reason, it was mean of her. And I am so not going to meddle in this. Poor Shika though.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Katsu!**

**To: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**Hey, Saku. Sasori is bearing the hysterical. Where the hell are you? We looked everywhere! Itachi just got out of the hospital. He's also looking for you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

So, Itachi-kun got out of the hospital? I'm glad. This way he can stay away from all the rabid nurses.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**To: Katsu!; The Puppeteer**

**I'm not in town. I'm visiting a friend. Stop pestering me! I'm fine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

That should settle things.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: CrimsonCrow**

**To: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**We need to talk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

So Itachi.I was expecting a worried message! Not four words! Friggin asshole! Just because of that, I'm not going to answer him! A white haired guy just approached Tsu-chan! By the way she's giggling and blushing, she knows him and they're flirting. That's good. Take her mind out of Kakashi for a bit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: ItsMe!**

**To: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**Yo! It's me, Shisui. Itachi's cousin? Well my cousin is really worried about you. And it's driving me crazy! He hasn't left my loft for five hours! He keeps on rambling about you and Sasuke-chan and many more things! Stop running away and come back to face the mess you've made of my cousin! At least tell me where you are. I promise I won't tell Itachi, but him knowing that I know where you are and that you're in a good place out of danger will ease his mind. **_**I need some time alone with my fiance and my cousin won't leave my loft!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

I laughed at Shisui's message. Maybe I could tell him. Just to ease Itachi-kun's mind a bit. I never wanted to worry everyone that much. But I guess simply leaving without saying a word or leaving a trace has it's consequences...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**To ItsMe!**

**Hey. I'm in Konoha. I'm staying at a best friend's house. I'm fine... And I'm not running away. I'm taking some time to myself so that I can think away from any influences. Please tell Itachi-kun that I'm fine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was about to put my phone away when I decided to send Itachi a message.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From Cherry Blossom Princess**

**To: Crimson Crow**

**I'm fine and safe. Don't worry! I'm at a friends house! Stop bugging your cousin! He wants to have sex with his fiance! Go home and rest! You just got out of the hospital. And no! I'm not going to tell you where I am. Shisui knows and he can guarantee you that I'm well. Go home!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I had just put my phone in my bag when it rang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: CrimsonCrow**

**To: Cherry Blossom Princess**

**Fine. I was worried. I miss you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

That made me feel very guilty. He was worried about me. He missed me. He liked me. And I chose his brother! An asshole that doesn't even get worried about me when I go missing! I'm such an idiot! I shoved my phone back in my purse, fighting not to cry. I turned to face Tsu-chan. I wanted to get out of that club. But, I was so surprised to see her kissing the guy that she was flirting with before. I can understand flirting. But kissing? Tsu-chan! Don't make the same mistakes I made!

I grabbed my cellphone and called Kakashi.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Get your ass to Club Leaf right now! Tsu-chan is about to make a huge mistake! And now it's your turn to be the knight in shining armor! Don't miss this golden opportunity, you hear me! If you miss it, you'll loose her! DO something, now!"

**Tsunade's POV:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

99 bottles of sake on the wall, 99 bottles of sake. You take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of sake on the wall.

Ok so I'm well past drunk by now. I haven't had 99 bottles of sake but that was a goal for me to reach before I passed out. I was currently at glass number 15 now. I could tell that Saku wasn't really enjoying this club and I don't blame her. I usually prefer the lounge clubs that we go to, they are more relaxing and comfortable to go to, but Dan picked this place and the drinks were half off. Although, I think that the bartender was giving me mine and my friends for free, since I caught him staring at my boobs a couple of times. Oh well more sake for me.

In my earlier glance around the club I noticed, Dan being hit on by a guy, Anko and Shizune, being piss drunk, making out with each other and Kure taking blackmail pictures. If I was in my right frame of mind I would be doing the same thing too but. I bet Genma will appreciate those pictures. I giggle to myself at that look of horror that Shizune will have once she see them,

I downed my drink, ordered another, and decided to look at my text that I received today.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: IbikiisHOTT!**

**To: FistsofFury**

**Nade! I found the perfect club for us 2 go 2 2nite. They just opened and the drinks are half off. Make sure u wear a tight shirt 2 show off ur breasts.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Kissmyass**

**To: FistsofFury**

**U better wear a shirt that shows off ur girls. I heard that the bartender at Club Leaf is a guy and I want free drinks**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I laughed at both of them. It was a known fact in our group that every time we go clubbing I am forced to wear a top that accentuates my breast, all of us get free drinks for the rest of the night. That only if the bartender is a guy, but if it was a girl then we would just have Dan flirt with her and she will be like putty in his hands.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Scarecrow**

**To: FistsofFury**

**Nade it been a week! How long is it going to be b4 u speak 2 me, cook 4 me, hell even hit me. I'm sorry for what I said and how I said it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I decided not to respond to that text, just like I haven't responded to any of his other text this past week. I just don't feel ready to talk to him yet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: AsumasGirl**

**To: FistsofFury**

**I don't have anything 2 wear 2nite! I want 2 make Asuma jealous. Can u believe he had the nerve 2 stare another woman's ass and I was next to him.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Smoky**

**To: FistsofFury**

**Why the hell is Kure so mad me. It sucks that u r not talking to Kakashi but why is she taking it out on me. Hell she wont even let me kiss her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I swear some of the guys I know can be so damn dense.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: FistsofFury**

**To: AsumasGirl**

**Ugh! Men! We will find u the sexist outfit there is Kure. Don't worry ur boo will regret looking at another chick once he sees u tonite.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: FistsofFury**

**To: Smoky**

**Well maybe if you didn't let ur eyes wander to another chick's ass u wouldn't be in the doghouse now. And don't b bringing up me and Kashi's situation. That doesn't have anything to do with Kure being pissed at u.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hmmph. It would serve Asuma right if Kure decides not to have sex with him tonight.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Scarecrow**

**To: FistsofFury**

**I can't take this silent treatment from u. We have to talk. I need to explain why I said what I said.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damn him. Now he wants to talk to me. Well to bad I don't feel like talking.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: WhyMe!**

**To: FistsofFury**

**Ok. So u caught me. I don't know why I'm so drawn to her, its confusing as hell. We are polar opposites. U better not tell anyone else about my crush on Anko.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I caught Iruka staring at Anko at Saku's surprise mini party but I had just gotten around to questioning him about it today. Although they are polar opposites, I hope that things work out for them. I like seeing my friends happy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Gottaluvpoison**

**To: FistsofFury**

**Tell me why I am dating a pervert again. Would u believe he had the balls to tell me that he wouldn't mind watching me kiss other women. It is one of his biggest fantasies.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was so not surprise that Genma told her that. She just answered her own question. Her boyfriend is a pervert through and through and she loves him just for who he is.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: NopainNogain**

**To: FistsofFury**

**How is the silent treatment working? I bet it is torture 4 Kakashi. If u need anymore ideas on how to make him suffer even more, I have a few that you may like. **

**From: Scarecrow.**

**To: FistsofFury**

**I'm not going 2 stop texting u. I'm not going to stop trying to talk to u, until we settle this.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ugh! That damn stubborn bastard just won't leave me the hell alone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: BoobsRgreat**

**To: FistsofFury**

**Please please please talk to him! He is working my last nerves with his constant sulking. I'm sick of seeing his face every nite for dinner bcuz u refuse to feed him. So I'm begging u Nade please talk to him and hear him out. U may even understand why he did what he did. On a side note do u think Shizune may be interested in kissing other girls. It's a fantasy of mine that wont leave. ;-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Scarecrow**

**To: FistsofFury**

**I miss u Nade. Please forgive me **

**.**

**.**

**.**

I put my phone back up and started to think. Was I taking things too seriously? Should I talk to him? More and more thought of second-guessing myself continues to run through my mind as I took drink after drink.

"Well, well look at what we have here."

I turned to look at who was talking to me. I noticed that he had long white hair and was way past drunk like me. He sort of looked like Kashi's godfather Pervy Jiraya, but that couldn't be him. The last I heard he was out "researching" new material for his pervy, porn book that Kashi stays glued to.

"Can I buy you another drink?" he said.

"Sure" I said with a big drunk smile. I really should have said no, but hell it was free and I was going to take it.

More and more glasses of sake came our way and in the midst of our drinking we somehow managed to flirt with each other. As the alcohol coursed its way into system, my sense was becoming more and more numb. Little by little I let go of all of my inhibition and went with the flow.

I didn't even notice the Jiraya look alike leaning down to capture my lips. Hell I didn't even care that I was currently making out with a complete stranger. The kiss wasn't as passionate and sweet like Kashi's was. This guy's kiss was sloppy and full of liquor.

I would have stopped it, but the alcohol was interfering with the communication between my brain and my nerves. The alcohol was saying, keep going this is the right thing to do but my brain was saying STOP HEIFER, STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!

In my surrounding, I could hear Saku yelling at someone to get their ass to Club Leaf now, but who cares about who she was yelling at.

After what seemed liked 15 minutes of a drunken make out session, I felt myself being pulled away from my drunk kissing partner and being pulled into another pair of arms. These arms felt so comfortable and so familiar.

"UNCLE JIRAYA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled the voice

"Well my dear godson, I was clearly making out with that little cutie you have there before you rudely interrupted us. Have I told you the importance of not cock blocking. Now if you don't mind I would like to continue what I was previously doing.

At this point you could hear a pin drop. All of the other patrons in the club had quieted down to hear what was going on. And just as Jiraya made another advance towards me, I felt myself being moved out of reach again.

"THE HELL YOU WILL CONTINUE! YOU WON'T LAY ANOTHER HAND OR YOUR LIPS ON MY NADE!"

Wait a minute! Did that voice say Jiraya? I WAS MAKING OUT WITH JIRAYA! In a brief moment of soberness I look at the white haired stranger again and noticed it was indeed Jiraya. Oh my God, Oh my God, I am going to be sick. If I make if through this experience alive I will never drink past 50 glasses of sake again.

Wait! Did Jiraya say godson? My mind was working overtime now. There was only person I knew that he called that. PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE KASHI. PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE KASHI. I chanted over and over to myself before I decided to take a look at whose arms I was in. I looked up and wished I could die. Curse my bad luck.

I would be the one to get piss drunk, make out with Pervy Jiraya and then be rescued by Kashi. My mind went back to Saku yelling at someone to get their ass to Club Leaf. Curse her and her loyalty to Kashi for his stupid advice he gave her. I needed to get out of this club and fast.

"Let me go Kakashi" I slurred

"Hell no, me and you are going home."

"You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm going anywhere with you."

"You and me are leaving here and going home to talk. And if you resist me I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of this damn club." He growled at me.

"You wouldn't dare." I responded and in an instant I was lifted into the air.

"YOU BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN!" I pounded on his back. I hoped that I was pounding hard enough to hurt his back and to make him put me down. But he just turned and walked out of the club with me on his shoulder as if I was nothing more than a feather. As he reached outside of the club I could hear the music turn back on.

Curse my friends for not coming to my rescue. And Curse Saku for calling Kashi. Little did Kashi know I wasn't going to go anywhere with him without a fight.

"I said put me down you stubborn mule!" I continued to beat on his back in a drunken fit as he continued to walk to his car.

"Hn"

"Don't you dare give me that monosyllabic word. I mean it put me down this instant."

"No."

"No? What the hell do you mean no? Have you lost your damn mind?" I said

"No, I'm quite fine, but if you don't stop yelling and pounding my back, I'm going to spank you til your ass is sore." He threatened

"You wouldn't-" I stopped myself. The last time I said that he did exactly what he said he would do. I wouldn't be surprised if he did spank me and find some kind of joy in it. The fight in me began to disappear in defeat. Damn him.

"I see you realized that I will spank you if you had continued. Smart decision. We have a lot to talk about Nade and we are going to talk tonight at home," he proclaimed and I slumped on his shoulder even more.

_Oh Great._ I thought to myself. Now what is going to happen to me, Fuck! Now I really wished I would have never drank 62 shots of sake. It looks like I'm in for a long night.

**Sakura's POV:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Did I just see Kakashi fling Tsunade on his shoulder and carry her out of here?" Dan asked me.

Ah... I wasn't sure if it was rethorical or not, but I decided to answer anyways.

"Umm. Yes?" I felt really, really bad. Now Tsu-chan was going to be in trouble because of me!

"So? How did Kakashi know that we were in this club and that Tsunade was making out with Jiraiya?" Anko joined us and asked.

I thought Anko was really scary and was afraid of what she would do with me, but I decided to push my luck and admit I was the one that had called Kakashi.

"I called him." I said. It was probably the alcohol, making me do such reckless things.

"Well, aren't you a dedicated little thing... If she had gone any further, she would have deeply regretted it. And with the amount of sake that she had ingested... She wouldn't have listened to us." Anko said. I smiled at her. I was very happy that I had done the right thing.

"I'm glad that I stopped her from doing the mistakes I made." I said sadly.

"Aw, Sakura! Don't be so down! You're young! And you fail to know the thing that makes men make moves." Anko said smugly.

"What is it?"

"Possessiveness. They take us for granted. All of them. And when they see that they are about to lose us, they make moves." Anko grinned and Dan nodded. That made me more confused. Those words had many meanings. They could mean that both Sasuke and Itachi liked me. But it also gave me an awesome idea.

"Hey, Anko-chan, I just had an amazing idea!"

"Oh? Please, do share!"

**

* * *

To: InoTheBeautiful – sunamail com **

**From: Sakura Haruno – sunamail com**

**Subject: The announcement of the year.**

**Hey Ino.**

**I found the love of my life here in Konoha. He's perfect for me. Handsome, polite, rich, and he loves me so much. It was love at first sight! I... I'm not fully sure about my love for him, I mean, it's still hard to forget Itachi-kun. But... He asked me to marry him! And I accepted. I'm going to live here in Konoha with him. But don't worry I can visit you guys anytime! Please tell these amazing news to the others!**

**Love Always,**

**Sakura.**

_**

* * *

Both**_**: **_**We hoped you enjoyed this chapter. We love reviews. So don't forget to leave them ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Best Friends**

_**Rinna-chan: Yo! Thank you very much to all those who have reviewed and accompanied our story so far. Love you all!**_

_**Hoshi Rene: Hello everyone. Thank you all so much for the wonderful review. This chapter will be the last of Best Friend. Then we will do an Epilogue. Thank you for all of the support. Hope you enjoy. ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon.**_

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Tsunade's POV:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

So here I am, slowly dragging my way up these stupid stairs, to my stupid apartment with stupid Kashi behind me. I was slowing staring to sober up, but it was not quick enough, because I tripped up the stairs.

"Oh shit" I said. Closing my eyes to prepare myself for a painful fall, but it never came. I opened my eyes and felt myself standing upright with Kashi's arms around my waist.

"Thanks" I mumbled. Hey I wasn't a complete bitch when I was drunk and he did save me from an excruciating fall.

"Ah she finally speaks." He said against my ears. Ok, so during the car ride I was determined to not talk to him. The closeness between us would have definitely added to my already red cheeks. I couldn't let him know how much he affected me and I needed to get out of his arms.

"You can let me go now." I slurred

" Hmm. I don't think so"

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

"We wouldn't want you to fall again." He said nonchalantly while keeping his arms in place. I think he was actually enjoying getting a rise out of me.

"You stubborn ass. Let Me Go!" I demanded

"No. As a matter of fact I think I'll carry you up the stairs. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get inside and talk.

"No Kakashi don't d-' I didn't move fast enough and Kashi managed to carry me, bridal style, up the rest of the stairs and into our apartment.

As we got inside, he closed, locked the door and proceeded to set me down on the couch. He didn't know it but I was going to be stubborn as hell during this talk. I was not going to make this easy for him.

I heard him picking up the phone to call someone.

"Hello Sakura-chan" _Oh so he's talking to my traitor_. I though to myself as I continued to listen

"Can you do me a favor and ask Kure if you can stay there for tonight. Me and Nade need to talk."

_What don't do it Saku_. I hope that I could send some psychic connection to her to make her decline.

"Ok. Thanks Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow."

_Dammit to hell_. It was becoming painfully clear that this would be a long night and that I wouldn't be able to avoid this talk.

After he hung up the phone, he came and sat directly next to me. The minute he sat down, I completely turned my body away from him.

"Nade, could you please look at me so that we can talk."

"No"

"Nade"

"No, you can talk to my back. I'd rather not look at you'

"But I want to look at you Nade. We have to talk about this." I could hear a little bit of frustration in his voice but I chose to ignore it.

"Well then talk to my back"

"Dammit woman, would you just look at me and let me talk to you!"

_That bastard! Now he wants to talk_. I could feel my anger rising until I finally exploded.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU GOT SOME NERVE!"

"Nade-"

"TWO WEEKS AGO, YOU IGNORED ME"

"Bu-"

"THEN LAST WEEK, WHEN I TRIED TO TALK TO YOU, YOU BLEW A FUCKING GASKET"

"There's a reason for-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR FUCKING REASON! I TRIED TO TALK TO YOU. NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME AN-"

I could feel a warm pair of lips cutting me off in the middle of my sentence. This kiss was way better than our first. I felt my anger disappearing and being replaced with a drunken lust. I closed my eyes and let my lust overtake the rest of my senses.

Finally, we broke apart to get some air. When I opened my eyes I wanted to pass out. Standing before me was Kashi without his mask on. _No wonder he wore a mask_. I thought to myself. If any women were to see, what I was currently seeing, they would fall in love with him. He would have a militia of fan girls ready to mobilized at his command.

He had a strong jaw line. Two deliciously plump lips and he was currently smirking at me showing off his dimple in each cheek. He had the most gorgeous pair of straight white teeth. And his mismatched eyes just added to his overall hotness. He had one black eye and one red eye. Over his red eye there was a scar that he received from a vengeful person who though he was his father. Luckily he was able to get a transplant and was able to see through it. Even though he had his scar, it was like another factor to his sexiness. I felt myself beginning to drool.

"Like what you see Nade"

I just nodded. I was to dumbfound to speak. Even his voice sounded hotter without the mask. I was pretty sure that my panties were getting damp.

"Now if you would let me explain. The reason I've been acting strange is beca-"

This time I was the one to shut him up with a kiss. I closed my eyes again and let my drunken lust overtake me. If I would spend the rest of my life doing one thing, it would definitely be kissing Kashi. Kashi took this moment to run his tongue over my lips almost as if he was asking for permission to enter my mouth. I gladly parted my lips and allowed our tongues to initiate a slow sensuous dance. I moved my hands to wrap around his neck as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed back to start walking to an unknown destination. I could care less where it was. My mind was already clouded with drunkenness and desire. It wasn't until I landed on a soft mattress that I decided to open my eyes and take a look at my surrounding. I noticed that I was in Kashi's room and on his bed. I would have continued in my perusal but I was distracted at the sight of him taking off his shirt. His body still looks the same from the day I walked in on him in the shower but minus the water.

I licked my lips at this magnificent sight in front of me. He crawled on top of me and we continued our make out session. I could feel his hands pulling my shirt upwards until he pulled it over my head and threw it behind him. Then he lifted my back up to undo my bra and threw it as well. He took a long moment just staring at my chest and it made me feel a little embarrassed because my breast were so huge and maybe he would be turned off by them.

"You're so beautiful Nade. I want you so damn much." He whispered seductively.

It made me feel better that he wanted me. I looked into his eyes and saw raw passion in them. He leaned closer to my ear and his mouth devoured my neck. The dampness in my panties was increasing tenfold from the kisses on my neck and the solid feel of his bare chest pressing against my bare breast. His tongue began to trace a path from my neck to chest. He drew one hard budding nipple into his mouth and started to feast, lick and suck.

I trembled again and made purring sounds from my throat at the immense pleasure I was receiving. Once he finished with one he moved to the other to give it the same treatment. His hands ran over my stomach and lowered to my shorts. I don't remember how it happened but then next thing I knew was that I was completely naked. His hands moved to caress my thighs and he recaptured my mouth with his. He began grinding against me with his sweats still on and I could feel his hard erection against my wet core. He stopped and I looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Why did you mmmm" I moaned at the sensation of his hand touching my moist heat. The way he was working his fingers felt so dam good. That was until he entered one finger inside of me. I didn't want him to know that it hurt a bit and that I was a little uncomfortable, but that was soon replaced. The thrusting of his fingers in and out of me felt so fucking amazing. I couldn't explain what I was feeling but I knew I had to reach that high I heard my friends talking about. Then, I felt his tongue working over my clit. If I were to die from immeasurable pleasure, then this would be my end. I let go of everything I was holding back and gained the most powerful satisfaction if my life. I was lightheaded, dizzy and dazed from this. I looked up at Kashi and saw him licking his lips.

"You taste so good Nade. And you were so damn tight. It was amazing."

I blushed at his words and looked down to notice that his pants were still on. I decided it was now my turn to return the favor for him. I used the strength in my legs to flip us over. Now Kashi was on his back and I straddled his legs. This position made me feel powerful and seductive. I quickly discarded his sweat and was mesmerized at what I saw. He was huge and in the back of my mind I knew that this would be painful and pleasurable at the same time. I took his member in my hand and began stroking it. I loved the little moans and gasps he was making. I decided to be a little bold and I lick the tip of his member. He gasped louder and I continued to lick all from the base to the tip again. I was about to pull him into my mouth when I felt myself being tossed on my back again.

"Enough Nade. I need to be inside of you before I lose control. You can continue this another time." With that said he kissed me long and hard. I felt him placing his body over me again. He lifted my hips into his hands and broke our kiss. He looked at me and pushed himself inside of me with one deep hard thrust. I gasped in pain and stiffened as the pain surged through my body. I felt him stilling himself in total disbelief.

"Nade, why didn't you tell me?" He asked worriedly

"I didn't want you to pity me and I didn't want you to stop."

"I would never pity you Nade. You are too special to me." A part of me wanted to cry at these sweet words, but I wanted more. I wanted him to say he loved me.

"We can stop, if you want" he said

"No don't stop." I said desperate for him to continue.

He nodded his head and recaptured my mouth. I clutched his shoulder and wrapped my legs around him to lock him in place. He slowly began to move in and out of me. It was painful at first, but as he continued I felt pleasure replacing the pain. The thought on my mind was the strength of him driving back and forth in me. He was sending me over the edge. I knew that this would be a moment that I would remember for a long time.

He continued to thrust into me and after a while his thrust became faster, harder and deeper. The feeling I felt earlier was returning. I was getting closer and closer to my peak when I felt him hit a spot deep inside my womb.

"Oh shit!" I moaned loud "Don't stop Kashi I'm so close."

He leaned close to my ear and was panting hard on my neck.

"Me too Nade. Come for me my Nade."

I don't know if it was his words or his pants on my neck, but I did exactly what he asked for and once again I reached my peak and satisfaction overtook my body. Kashi thrusted two more times and emptied himself inside of me. Once he was done he collapsed on top of me.

A few moments passed and he rolled behind me. He pulled me in his arms and kissed my forehead sweetly. I snuggled into his chest and let sleep infiltrate me.

I could hear him whispering in my ear. It sounded like he said he loved me, but that couldn't be it. My mind was so fuzzy from the alcohol and sex that it could have been a figment of my imagination. _Oh well. I'll worry about it tomorrow_. I thought to myself and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

When I woke up to see a male face next to me, I panicked. My brain began furiously to process what happened during the previous night. I remembered Kakashi carrying a very angry Tsu-chan out of the bar, then I sent an email to Ino telling her I was engaged. I remember talking a lot to Anko and she convincing me to drink some tequila shots. Then came a call from Kakashi asking if I could spend the night somewhere. I couldn't remember! Then I noticed the man next to me was half naked.

"Gaaaaaah!" I screamed and tried to scramble out of the couch. Which ended up in both me and the man falling out of it. Me on the back and he on the front. A door opened hastily and Anko came only wearing panties and a bra.

"Sakura-chan what happened?" She kneed in front of me.

"Anko-chi! There's a man! A man on the couch!"

Anko looked over the couch. A small smile began to spread on her face. Did she know this person?

"IRUKA!" She yelled. I peeked over the couch to see the young man bolt up and begin apologizing.

"I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry!" He had a cute face with a four pointed scar on his nose and he looked very... innocent.

"Why did you scare Sakura-chan?" Anko got up pulling me with her. He stared at me as if he was seeing me the first time.

"You're Sakura-chan? I'm Umino Iruka! Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan. I kinda got drunk and I came to Anko's house and I just crashed on the couch. I didn't even see there was someone else..." He was cut by the ring tone of my cellphone. I recognized that one. It was Ino's. I jumped over the couch and ran towards it. I pressed the receive button and before I could put the phone on my ear, Ino began screeching so loud that the whole room could hear her.

"BILLBOARD BROW! WE ARE HERE, IN KONOHA. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, BITCH! YOU CAN'T GO OFF AND GET MARRIED TO SOME BASTARD WE DON'T KNOW! AND YOU CAN'T NOT INVITE ME TO BE BRIDESMAID! HELLO! WITH YOUR HORRIBLE FASHION SENSE YOU'D PICK SOME HIDEOUS DRESS THAT..."

"Give me the phone, yeah!"

"SHUT UP, DEIDARA! I'M TALKING TO FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"_Precisely_."

"Give me back my phone!"

"Troublesome."

"Ah! A-Ano... M-Maybe w-we should call her later..."

"No way, Hinata-chan! I'm having loads of fun-ttebayo!"

We heard a slight fight including lots of un and yeahs, some dattebayo, several troublesomes, many Hns, and few stuttered words.

"Wow. Your friends are a lively bunch, huh."

"Yeah..."

"Sakura." apparently the winner was Itachi for it was his voice that came from the receiver.

"I-Itachi-s-san!" I stuttered as bad as Hinata.

"I hope you are having a pleasant morning. We would like to have lunch with you and your _fiancé."_

I paled. Then fainted. I vaguely heard Anko yelling something and something warm caught me.

When I came to, I was back in Tsu-chan's house. She was very happy, Kakashi was very grumpy, Anko was worried, Dan was smirking and Iruka-san seemed out of place.

"Sakura! Thank God! I was afraid you'd miss the lunch with your friends!" Tsunade said. That reminded me of my current problem.

"But... I don't have a fiancé to show them! I never truly expected them to come!" I began crying.

"I'll be your fiancé, Sakura-chan!" Dan grinned. I shook my head. Deidara and Sasori already knew about Dan.

"I'd offer, but Nade would be jealous..." Kakashi grinned. Tsunade glared at him. Then I remembered something that Kurenai had told me last night. I smiled.

"Anko-chi! Marry me!" I smiled at her. Anko grinned back at me.

"Aww, Sakura-chan. I thought you'd never ask!"

"Anko! Stop tainting my Saku!" Anko's hands snaked around my waist and she licked my neck. I blushed. Iruka and Kakashi had nosebleeds. Tsunade ripped Anko off of me and began to yell at her. I giggled and slipped towards my room to get ready for the dreadful lunch date.

Anko said she told them to meet us at Ichiraku Ramen. It was the best ramen shop in Konoha. I'm sure Naruto loved the idea. Tsu-chan and Kakashi had agreed in coming with us. Before we entered the restaurant, I could hear Naruto's loud voice.

"OSSAN! Gimme another Miso ramen!"

I smiled. Anko grabbed my hand and held it tightly. We entered the ramen shop. They had rented a large booth. Hinata was the first one to see us and she exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan!"

Everyone turned to face me and a long silence stretched out. Naruto had even stopped slurping down his ramen.

"Ah... Sakura... Your fiancé looks like a girl, yeah." Deidara was the first one to speak.

"It's because Anko-chi is a girl." I smiled. Anko, Tsunade, Kakashi and I sat on the booth next to Deidara and Sasori. Itachi, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto were sitting on the other side.

"Sakura-chan turned gay!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm not gay, idiot! I'm bisexual!" I growled. Sasori looked at Anko and frowned.

"Who are you." he stated. Anko grinned.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko! You feeble mortals can call me Anko-sama! I'm 23 and I'm going to be a awesome KFBI agent specialized in information gathering by non-legal means!" She laughed evilly. That obviously shocked Hinata. Naruto chocked on his ramen. Deidara was sweating, Sasori was glaring, Ino had her mouth hanging, Shikamaru muttered troublesome and Itachi Hn-ed.

"I don't agree." Itachi said.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him.

"You obviously do not love this woman. You are merely using her as a means of escape for your foolishness with my foolish little brother. If you wanted some attention, you could have just called Ino and go shopping. There was no need for you to make this outrageous and obviously fake announcement just to drag us from Suna to here. This is a waste of my time."

I rose. I didn't want to cry. I really didn't. But I just couldn't hold it in. If I was a waste of his time why did he bother to come? I just ran outside and ran away from the restaurant. I didn't care about anything. I thought I heard someone calling me. But I really didn't care. I just blew my last chance with Itachi! Now he'll hate me forever!

* * *

**Tsunade's POV: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh" I groaned as I opened my eyes taking in the brightness of my room. I woke up with a slight headache. This was my reminder of why I shouldn't drink so much. I looked at my nightstand to see a bottle of water and aspirin there. _Thank God_. I thought to myself as I lifted my head to take to pills and downed the water. I laid my head back on my pillow. _That's weird. I don't remember putting this here last night_. I looked at the clock on the nightstand to notice that it was 6:10 in the morning. Thankfully it was Saturday and I can sleep in late.

"Wait a minute. I don't have a clock on my nightstand." I said to myself as I moved my head to look at my surroundings.

_What the fuck this isn't my room. Where the fuck am I_. I felt a breeze on my shoulder and realized that I was naked.

_Why the hell am I naked?_

_Why the fuck am I sore?_

_What the hell did I do last night?_ More questions kept running into my head and little by little I started to remember being in the club, kissing Jiraya, Kashi carrying me out, us getting home and that was it. I decided that I should get out of wherever the hell I was. I tried moving but I could move. I looked down to see that an arm trapped me.

_Holy shit there's an arm around me. What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? _

I slowly turned my body to get a glimpse of who my captor was.

"WHAT THE FUCK! KAKASHI!" I yelled while jumping out of bed and pulling the covers to cover myself, thus making Kashi fall out of the bed and onto the floor. My yell and his fall made him grumpy. But I could care less about his mood. Then it hit me. The rest of my memory finally came rushing back.

"HOLY SHIT! I can't believe I did that."

"Must you yell so loud, its still early Nade."

I ignored what he said and looked to see him standing up. He was completely naked to. He didn't even try to cover up his body as I had. _Oh my god his mask isn't on and his face is showing_. This further pushed me into my hysterical fit.

" Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God"

" Nade" he sighed

"I can't believe I did this"

"Did what" he looked at me and smirked

" I can't believe I had sex with you."

"Believe it Nade, it happened and it was fucking amazing."

"I had sex with Kashi. Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God"

"Please stop that Nade and come back to bed." He groaned.

"Kashi and I had sex" I kept repeating this to myself as if I was trying to make sense of it.

When it finally sunk into my head. I become conscious of the fact that I gave him my virginity. My mind went back to replay last night. I wanted to see if Kashi had told me he loved me and that I didn't just give him virginity for nothing.

"What have I done?" I whispered. I felt tears rushing to my eyes. I gave him my most precious gift for nothing. He didn't even tell me he loved me. I foolishly let alcohol dull my senses to where I just gave it up freely.

"Nade! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he rushed over to me and I began to hit myself in the head.

"I'm so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"Stop hitting yourself and tell me what's wrong."

"I'll tell you what's wrong. I'M STUPID. I had sex with you and willing gave you something because of the influence of alcohol. I gave you the one thing that I vowed never to give you unless you felt the same way for me that I do for you. I can't believe that I was so utterly foolish and stu-"

_Not again_. I allowed myself to be cut off yet again by one of his sweet mind blowing kisses. _Great now he's gonna tell me how much of an idiot I am_. I thought to myself as he broke apart from our kiss.

"Don't you remember Nade?"

"Huh, remember what" I began to blush from his intense stare and turned away. He rubbed my cheek with his hand and turned my face back to stare deeper into his eyes and I watched him smile sweetly at me.

"I told you that I loved you right before you went to sleep."

"WHAT? THAT WASN'T A DREAM!" _Did I just hear that right? Did he really say he loves me?_

"C-can you repeat that?" I stuttered.

"I said I. Love. You," he declared each word with a kiss.

_OH MY GOD HE LOVES ME!_

I was about to go into my happy dance when I remember something and my anger turned on.

"Why the fuck was you acting the you did these past few weeks."

"That's what I've been trying to explain to you this past week and last night, but you never let me." He said.

"Oh. Ok tell me now" he sighed and begun to explain.

"After our first kiss, I was in a constant battle with myself over my feelings for you. This didn't happen until I saw how much time you were spending with Dan. I was jealous because he was able to do all the things that I wanted to do for a long time. Nade, I have been in love with you since we were kids and when Dan came into the picture it made me jealous."

"Why did you date all of those girls?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. I was confused.

"Simple. They were all substitutes for you. Each one of those girls that I dated had one of your features. It could have been from your blonde hair to your fiery temper. All that mattered was they reminded me of you and since I couldn't have you I would be content with your substitute."

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have had the real thing?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and continued.

"I didn't tell you because I couldn't figure out how to tell my best friend that I was in love with her. I was afraid that you didn't love me back and I was afraid of losing our friendship."

I instantly understood his reasons because it was exactly why I couldn't confess to him. I was about to stop him but he kept on.

"Last week, I realized all of the damage that I had done when I yelled at you. I didn't mean to yell the way I did but I was at the brink of my emotions. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. After that I was able to see that I was not only losing my true love but I was also losing my best friend. I had a long talk with Genma that night and he let it slipped that you was doing everything you did for me not because I was your best friend but because you was in love with me. I knew then that I had to fixed things and confess my true feeling to you. But woman you have a damn way of making that hard."

I just smiled. At least my torture method was working. He kissed my forehead and continued.

"Tsunade Senju. I have loved you since we were 10 and you was able to destroy the walls that I had built around me."

Happiness flowed throughout my entire body. My dreams were finally becoming a reality. I knew that I had to tell him my feelings to.

"I love you to Kashi. I loved you since we were 10 too, but I hid my feelings because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way." I noted that he let me go and walked over to his dresser drawers.

"Thank you for telling me that Nade but I can't ask you to be my girlfriend." He stated while digging in the drawer.

"What!" Anger started to flood my body. I was ready to beat him up. How could he make such a beautiful confession and then not ask me to be his girlfriend. He walked towards me, grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the bed. He sat on the bed and placed me in his lap.

"Nade, I can't ask you to be my girlfriend because you are too important to me to just be that."

That was when I saw him move the other hand and became aware of a beautiful platinum ring. There was a huge round yellow diamond in the center. There was smaller stones surrounding the diamond and there were also stones all around the band of it. Tears were streaming down my eyes.

"Nade, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're my best friend and you know everything there is to know about me. I love you for who you are. The reason why I can't ask you to be my girlfriend is because I would rather have you as my wife. So my precious Nade, will yo-"

"Yes!" I pounced on him and began to shower him with kisses. I let my tears of happiness continue to flow from my face. I moved my legs to wrap around him when I felt a sharp pain. I was reminded of my soreness from earlier. He noticed my wince from the pain.

"That's right. You are sore from our activities last night." He moved me to the side, got up and went into his bathroom. I heard water running as he walked back out. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bathroom.

"I guess I should get a head start of taking care of my future wife." He sealed his statement with a kiss to my lips. I snuggled into his chest and smiled that all of my dreams were definitely coming true.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sniffled again. I'm so stupid! Why did I just run? Only I, with all my idiocy would run away from a ramen shop in an unknown town without a direction. I could have ran to Tsu-chan's apartment or Anko-chi's, but no. I just had to run around and then get lost. Now I'm in a strange place. It's a big red bridge that crosses a river. I forgot my purse with all my belongings back at the ramen shop and now I have no cellphone or any money. I just hope Tsu-chan or anyone else finds me. I'm getting hungry. Even Itachi-kun would be welcome.

Itachi-kun... I'm so stupid... I really am sorry. Sasuke really was just a bastard. But you know, he was the first man in my life. I feel like a chick that thinks that the first thing he sees is his mother. In my childhood memories Sasuke was always my hero. And somehow as we grew up, he got different. Going to parties, getting wasted, dating every single girl he saw... The Sasuke I built in my mind when I was a little girl really isn't the real Sasuke. Meanwhile, Itachi-kun was always Itachi-kun. Always cool and indifferent but always there when needed. Specially when Sasuke wasn't around. I wonder why he never made a move before... maybe because he thought that since I loved Sasuke, Sasuke should have his pick on me first... Itachi-kun always putting his brother first... And maybe after Sasuke rejected me, he decided to make his move... He was nearly screaming his affection for me... And I, stupid Sakura, picked Sasuke. The foolish Sasuke that only thought of me seriously after his brother did.

I prayed to Kami-sama that, if somehow I found my friends, I would tell them the entire truth. And I wouldn't worry about the consequences. If Itachi-kun wanted to hate me he could. If all of them wanted to hate me, they could. After High School, I could simply move here to Konoha and go to Konoha U. Tsu-chan would be my sempai. Maybe I could even find someone for me here. And if nobody wanted me, maybe that guy with the weird hair and eyebrows would...

"Sakura!"

Someone called my name! I turned to the left and saw Iruka-san and Shikamaru running towards me. Damn my traitorous tear ducts! Here I am crying again! I ran towards them and hugged Shikamaru. I didn't care anymore. It was so good to see a familiar face.

"Ah... Sakura..."

"I was so scared! Shika! I am sorry! I lied! I'm not bisexual and Anko-chi's not my fiancé and I know that Sasuke's a bastard and I should have picked Itachi-kun and Ino's an idiot for being confused because of Sai!" I blurted everything out and my world grew dark.

When I woke up, there was a white ceiling with blinding white lights. The sharp scent of alcohol filled my nose and I realized that I was in a hospital. The last thing I remembered was hugging Shikamaru and blurting a lot of things.

"I don't care! You're not family! Therefore you can't enter!"

I heard Tsu-chan yell at someone.

"And I don't care that I'm not family! You're not going to keep me from seeing her!"

I was surprised to hear Itachi's voice. I expected Ino's or Naruto's. Not Itachi's.

"You can glare at me all you want, Uchiha. You don't scare me!" I was glad that Tsu-chan was protecting me, but there was no need. I got out of my bed. Somehow my legs were very weak. I fell and took the chair with me creating a loud bang of metal hitting floor. Tsu-chan and Itachi barged inside the room. He was faster then her and got to me first. He picked me up in his arms and carried me to my bed as if I was a porcelain princess. I blushed to the roots of my hair. Tsu-chan had her arms crossed over her big breasts, a not very happy look in her face.

"You need to take better care of yourself, Sakura. You fainted from lack of food and stress. When was the last time you ate?" She looked very pissed.

"Before we went to the club." I sheepishly answered.

"You haven't eaten in 24 hours? No wonder you fainted! You're staying in this hospital until tomorrow morning!" She got closer and pointed at my face, giving me the opportunity to notice something that wasn't on her hand yesterday.

"That's a very nice ring. Did it come from Kakashi?"

Tsu-chan blushed hard. And let out a small yes. I smirked and her blush got redder.

"I want to be bridesmaid! And godmother too!" I smiled. I could almost see smoke coming from her ears. She left the room quickly and even forgot about taking Itachi-kun with her.

He sat next to me, in the chair that had fallen with me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I know. Anko told us everything after you left. She said that it was a plan of yours to test something." He smirked.

"Yes." There was something about his smirk that made me feel like little red riding hood facing the big bad wolf.

"If you wanted to make sure about my feelings for you, you could have asked."

"Ah... what are your feelings for me?" I really wanted to know. And if he offered, it would be a shame to refuse.

"I believe that you are a very pretty girl, with a very good intellect. And I have had an interest in you ever since you threw a paper ball at my nape to prevent me from teasing my foolish little brother."

Really, Itachi? That's all you have to say to me? That you've had an interest on me from when I threw a paper ball at you? I expected something better.

"And I have fallen in love with you when you first walked inside Suna High. You were beautiful with that amazing sailor uniform that displayed your gorgeous legs and your silky pink hair being caressed by the wind. I had to chase off all of your potential suitors. I even fought with Sasori because I considered him a threat. You're mine!" Itachi had grown closer and closer to me until he was hovering just above my face. I wanted -so much for him to just close the gap and kiss me.

"Are you mine, Sakura?"

I couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh, yes, Itachi, I'm yours. Please. Just kiss me already!" I said in such a very wantonly tone that I was very ashamed of myself later on. But at that moment, the only thing I could process was Itachi as we made out on the hospital bed.

* * *

_**Hooray! Now there is just the epilogue. Please read and review.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

**Best Friends**

**Rinna-chan: **_**Oh my gosh! It's the last chapter! I can't believe it! We did it! It took a long time but we actually made it! **_

**Hoshi Rene: Horray! It's finally done and we don't have to worry about any more threats about updating. **

**Disclaimer: **_**We don't own Naruto, yeah!**_

* * *

**From: SakuraUchiha - konohamail**

**To: TsunadeHatake - konohamail**

**Subject: Exciting news!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsu-chan!**

**I have awesome news! Exclusive news that only Shizune and I know! And now I am sharing them with you!**

**Prepare yourself.**

**I.**

**Am.**

**Pregnant.**

**Now that I have said it, it took a weight out of shoulders. I plan on telling Itachi today, when he gets home. I am so nervous! That's why, if somehow we don't make it to dinner today, you will be able to guess the reason. If not you, your perverted husband of yours. Can you believe that he actually had the guts to lend his Icha Icha paradise collection to Itachi? Not that I'm complaining... I mean... He was already good... But now...**

**-nosebleed-**

**Ahem...**

**I just fear that Itachi is becoming a little bit perverted. Can you believe that the last time I visited him in his office; we ended up having sex on his desk? I mean... He's the chief of Konoha's Police! What if someone walked in on us? Sasori and Deidara are thinking of adopting a little girl. I got an email from them today. I'm so happy for them!**

**How is young Obito? I hope he is not giving you a lot of trouble. I'll see you tomorrow at work? I want you to be my kid's godmother like I am Obito's godmother.**

**I saw Anko-chi and Iruka-kun today. He seems to be suffering from Anko-chi's moods. She's huge! 6 months and she's that big! But I'm not surprised since she's having twins. I wonder how I'll be when I'm six months.**

**The phone is ringing. It's my beloved husband calling me. I'll see what he wants...**

**Sakura Uchiha.**

**P.S.: I love putting Uchiha as my surname. It makes me so giddy. It should have passed by now, since we've been married for over two years, but I can't help it!**

* * *

From: TsunadeHatake – konohamail

To: SakuraUchiha - konohamail

Subject: More exciting news!

.

.

.

Sakuuuuuuu! Aaahhhh! I am soo happy for you.

It seems like Shizune is keeping all of our pregnancy secrets, because you are not the only one pregnant. I just found out today that I am pregnant again with twins. It looks like you and I will be due around the same time.

It's amazing how 4 years have past. It funny that even though we see each other at work everyday live across the street from each other, and we still find the time to email each other.

By the way I am so not surprised that my hubby gave Itachi his Icha Icha Paradise collection. Tell Itachi that he can keep those books, because Kashi will just get another set from Jiraya. Dan told me that Kashi gave a set to all of the guys for each of their weddings.

Speaking of Icha Icha, now that Kashi has found out there is a movie coming out for it he has been begging me non stop to take off and go with him to the midnight release. Genma said he was going to throw a huge office party and give everyone the day off with pay, just as long as they go see the movie and show their ticket stub as proof. He is the CEO of his P.I. Firm for crying out loud. Him and Genma's business has been booming since they opened it 3 years ago. Even your husband uses them for some of his cases. And yet my husband is still the same and he doesn't care what anyone thinks. Lol.

Now that you mention it, I think that having sex in my husband's office is fun. It's just an amazing feeling of being in control of his office. It's like this adventurous and daring side comes out. I think it would have been more fun if I worked there, then I could say I was screwing the boss in his office. Lol. Hey you have to have Itachi put a couch in his office; it is way more comfortable to have during your pregnancy.

My little Obito is the most wonderful 3 and a half-year-old son. My baby is so sweet, quiet and very respectful. He is the spitting image of Kashi, loves to follow him around and he wants to be just like him. He tried to ask me if he could wear a mask like his daddy. I told him to wait until he was older.

This morning he was really sick and Shizune said that he has a stomach virus so I won't be at work until he gets better.

I still find it funny how you became his godmother. Remember, after I lost my virginity to Kashi, I found out I was pregnant when you went back to Suna with Itachi. I told you I was pregnant, so you and Itachi flew back out here to congratulate me in person instead of over the phone. I told you, Anko, Kure and Shizune that I wanted all of you to be the godmother and you all demanded that it had to be one person. I said I was not going to choose and I let that up to all of you to choose. Then you all decided to have a Rock, Paper, and Scissors contest. And you won. Lol, that was so much fun. But from that contest the rest of the girls demanded I have 3 more kids so that they can each be a godmother to one.

Hey! I just remembered something. You never told me what happened after you returned to Suna 4 years ago. All you told me was that you and Itachi were together and then the next thing I know is he proposes to you at his prom. So now it's time to spill tell me what happened!

Tsunade Hatake

P.S. I know what you mean about the last name. I'll never get tired of putting that. It's such a wonderful and surreal feeling every time I write it.

* * *

**From: SakuraUchiha - konohamail**

**To: TsunadeHatake - konohamail**

**Subject: Overprotective husbands and a tale.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I can't believe that I never told you what happened. I think it was because there were so many things happening, that I never had the time. From your pregnancy, to your marriage and then Itachi proposing and then moving to Konoha, I guess it just passed and I didn't even realize it. But now, that I have nothing to do for the next nine months, I guess I can just sit back and tell you everything. But before I start, I must say:**

**Itachi is the most overprotective husband ever!**

**Can you believe that he called the Mayor to call in a personal request to make the Mayor give me a year of leave of absence from work! I think that during that time he's going to try and convince me to leave my job and become a housewife for him. Not that I wouldn't mind, the idea of doing virtually nothing all day pleases me, but I like my job! It's that damned Uchiha blood. Mikoto-kaa was a successful lawyer, but Fugaku-tou-san had to turn her into a housewife. **

**Sigh. Such is the life of an Uchiha. But I'm not complaining. I love Itachi and I know that I'll always win in the end. Have you ever tried denying sex to your husband to get something? It's amazing! Almost immediate results!**

**Well…**

**4 years ago…**

**We had just returned to Suna, there were people waiting for us in the airport, Gaara, Matsuri, Tenten, Neji even Sasuke. As soon as Sasuke got close to his brother, he said:**

"**I told you she was lying, nii-san. She's a liar, a whore and a bitch."**

**Then Itachi did something I thought he would never do. He punched Sasuke on the face, sending his brother flying away.**

"**Don't offend Sakura, Sasuke. You are not worthy of the dirt beneath her shoes. You are an irresponsible, immature, selfish and inconsiderate. You are the whore here, not her."**

**He began to walk away and I followed. After us came all of our friends, leaving Sasuke alone. We ostracized him. School was funny. Deidara and Sasori were caught making out in the Janitor's closet by Naruto and Hinata. Naruto can't keep a secret so in a few days, everyone knew. Because of that, many others decided to become comfortable with their sexuality. Sai included. That shocked Ino. She spent a few days locked up in her house, traumatized. I think she was sad because she had chosen Sai over Shika and in the end lost both. Even I couldn't get to her. Then, Shikamaru went to her house, faced the Dragon and rescued the Princess from the tower as he put it later. I was surprised and so was Ino. Shikamaru never did troublesome things.**

**And, on his Senior prom, Itachi proposed. After the prom, he took me to this beautiful garden, with paper lanterns and got on one knee. The words he said were very laconic. "Marry me." To this day I still don't know if it was a question or an order, but truly, I don't care. My husband is possessive, stoic, laconic and brilliant. As you know, we spent two years engaged and then went to Konoha. Mikoto-kaa was very happy that he chose me. Even Fugaku-tou-san has warmed up to me. **

**I'm just a little bit worried. Fugaku-tou-san wants Itachi to take over Uchiha Co. I know Itahci doesn't want to. He's happy here in Konoha and he adores his job. But Itachi is the heir. And he still hasn't said anything to me. I only found out when I talked to Shisui.**

**Ino has just sent me an email! Shikamaru got a promotion! He's coming to Konoha! And I don't know if I already told you, but Naruto and Hinata are also moving here. I'm so happy! Apparently, Jiraya has chosen Naruto to take over his company.**

**I think that's it for news. I'll see you and Obito-kun at Shizune's tonight?**

**And I must say! I'm so happy for you! Maybe we can do our baby shower together! I am so looking forwards to it! Ugh! I need to puke.**

**I'm back. Itachi has just called. Apparently he too wants to go see the Icha Icha Paradise movie. I'll have you know that I'm going to beat your hubbie to a pulp! How dare he do this to my Itachi-kun?**

**Much love,**

**Sakura Uchiha.**

**P.S.: I just got a call from Hinata. Soon she's going to become Uzumaki Hinata! It's about time! She is the last one to get married! Well, Sasuke is still single, but I don't see him getting married any time soon.**

* * *

From: TsunadeHatake – konohamail

To: SakuraUchiha - konohamail

Subject: More overprotective husbands and happy endings

.

.

.

So that's what happened when you returned home. It seems like Sasuke got his well-deserved dish of Karma served right to him. I'm glad things are working out for all of your friends. And having them come to Konoha is great.

I truly understand about overprotective husbands. Remember when I told Kashi I was pregnant with Obito. Two days later he borrowed money from Jiraya and bought a house. Thankfully he knew what I liked and I instantly fell in love with the house that we live in now. 7 beds, 6.5 baths, Living Room, Family Room, Large Kitchen, Laundry Room, Office, Huge Backyard for Pakkun, 3 car garage. Lol. I never get tired of saying what my house is like. Anyways, the problem wasn't with the house. It was what he did the following week. After I came home from work, I knew I had to feed Pakkun. So I go outside and 8 dogs tackle me. That damn husband of mine bought home 7 dogs and didn't have the decency to consult with me about it. He said they were there to protect me, while he is not at home. I was so pissed at him. I made him sleep in another room and I didn't have sex with him for a 2 weeks. Eventually, they all grew on me. They are like his mini special task force with Pakkun as their leader.

When I told Kashi I was pregnant again I made him promise me that he wouldn't get any more dogs or else I will hide all of his Icha Icha books and I won't have sex with him for a whole month.

I really do hope that you guys stay in Konoha. Hey, maybe Itachi can have his dad build a Uchiha Co. here in Konoha and make it the new headquarters that way Itachi can still help run it and you guys can still stay out here. That way you can have your turn at beating my hubbie. He had turned all of the guys into Icha Icha Perverts. And even though you complain now about my hubbie, I bet you have no complaints when Itachi tries to use some of the material from it during sex.

I realized something. No matter how much we complain about our hubbies we will still love them regardless. I guess that what being married is all about. And I would change a bit of it. I'm happy being with the man that I love and I can't wait to see what the next 50 plus years have in store for us.

Well I have to go, Kashi just walked in. Would you believe that he is still a little jealous of me emailing you? Lol

Hugs and Kisses,

Tsunade Hatake.

P.S.: We should all go see the Icha Icha Paradise movie together.

* * *

**From: ItachiUchiha - konohamail**

**To: KakashiHatake - konohamail**

**Subject: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kakashi.**

**I am sure you must already know by now that Sakura is pregnant. I am very happy that I shall finally have an heir but I am also terrified by it. How did you withstand Tsunade? This morning I decided to go out and buy dango for me and Sakura. When I returned and presented her the dango, she cried. And when I tried to comfort her, telling her that it was useless to get worried over weight since pregnant women gain 20-50% more weight during pregnancy. She got angry, broke three different pieces of porcelain by attempting to kill me with them and has refused to speak with me since! I know pregnant women have mood swings, but I have never heard of attempted murder with hideous porcelain plates we got from her mother for Christmas.**

**Now, regarding business. Uchiha Co. is opening a firm here in Konoha, expanding business and I shall be taking care of it. For that, I need someone for the position of Konoha's Chief of Police. I know you and Genma have your P.I. firm, but I think that no one is more qualified for this position then you. What do you say, Kakashi? Pay is better and from what I heard, soon you will have two new additions to your family.**

**Jiraya will launch Icha Icha Violence soon. Do you think you can get a copy for me? My pride as an Uchiha will not allow me to buy it myself.**

**I shall see you and you wife tonight at the Icha Icha Paradise Movie. If I can get Sakura to talk to me until then.**

**I.**** Uchiha**

**P.S.: You were right. That position in page 54 is mind-blowing. And your plan of putting those Yoga pamphlets with the rest of the mail was pure genius.**

* * *

From: KakashiHatake - konohamail

To: ItachiUchiha – konohamail

Subject: You should learn to put a subject on your emails, Itachi.

.

.

.

Yo.

I know pregnant women are difficult. Nade and Sakura are even more difficult than the rest of them. My advice to you is this: never speak of weight, other women, sex, ankles and breasts. Agree with everything they say, even if they say the sky is red. And, I know this will be difficult for you, apologize. Apologize even if you're not at fault. Even if you don't need to. Also, saying that you love them at least three times per day can keep them reasonably happy. When Nade was carrying Obito, was the first time I realized how dangerous a plastic spoon can be.

About the Chief of Police position: I am not yet sure. Being Chief of Police sounds way too troublesome for me. I like my job as a P.I. However, being Chief of Police is much more stable than a P.I. and if I get another rich woman paying me to find her cat I just might kill myself.

And seriously, Itachi? Your pride won't let you buy Icha Icha Violence? Are you certain it's your pride and not a little pink haired devil that seems to live for the sole purpose of making the saying: _size is no guarantee of power _true. You are a masochist for simply loving that girl. Although I'm afraid that I can't say much, since Nade is also one of the scariest and most sadistic women that I know. Personally I blame Anko for corrupting Sakura and by extension, Nade.

Itachi, you are not letting Sakura stop you from going to that movie. Grow some balls, Uchiha!

Well, if you can't make it, I'll tell you everything. Genma is yelling whipped in my ear right now.

Kakashi H.

P.S.: Wait until you get to page 60. And the idea for the pamphlets came from the Nara boy. That boy is pure genius. Hey, on tomorrow's mail put the 68% off Lingerie coupons that I gave to you yesterday.

* * *

**Rinna-chan: I wonder... Do you guys think they went to see the Icha Icha movie?**

**Rinna-chan and Hoshi Rene: _Read and Review!_**


End file.
